To Trust Again
by s8trgrlhinata
Summary: Nightwing's plan has been found out, and the others have lost trust in him. When Batman assigns them a mission, that soon turns deadly. Whether they like it or not, Nightwing is their only way out alive, but can Nightwing regain his team's trust? can Jason knock some sense into their thick skulls? and what does this new villain have in store for them?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice, and never will unfortunately. So, no this isn't a sequel to Wonderwing nor a prequel as I've yet to come up with a good story. but this is more of a rebuilding of the team so to speak.**

* * *

He did not blame them.

He did not blame them for wanting to revoke his leadership, to revoke his membership, nor Zatanna's slap in the face.

He didn't blame them for being confused and hurt over his actions, for Megan and Connor especially to not be able to trust him.

He knew that he was to blame, and while Kaldur, Artemis and Wally tried to take the blame off of his shoulders. He wouldn't let them, because it was his plan, and his choice for them to go through with this.

Even if The Light and The Reach had been defeated, it didn't make what he did any better.

So, here he stands on a rooftop in the dead of night, wondering if they will truly miss him when he is gone.

After all, he lied to them, betrayed them, became the very thing he swore he'd never become. Although they had won against their enemies, he'd lost the trust and respect of his team, put two of his best friends in life threatning danger, and for what? some mission that in the end would cost him dearly.

He'd lost his family a second time, and this time he himself had been the cause of it.

" What the hell are you doing?" asked a familiar voice.

He looked back at Jason, in his red hood attire, the second robin took off the hood and glared at his older brother.

" What does it look like?" asked Dick, Jason's features softened this wasn't his confident, happy, calm and collected older brother he could tell that Dick was hurting very badly.

"This isn't the awnser, I know because I've tried it before." said Jason, in a soft voice. He joined his brother on the ledge, his green eyes never leaving Dick's blue ones. Dick gazed at his little brother in shock, wondering when Jason had attempted suicide? Almost as if reading his mind, Jason turned to face the horizon and awnsered.

"When I was a kid, and my dad sold me out to Sewer king...when I was" he paused and narrowed his eyes, his hands clenched tightly into fists.

He sighed and continued on,

"All I remember was wanting to die because I was in so much pain and he...they hurt me really badly. Finally one day, I decided to just give up and die...then I saw you, you'd been Nightwing for about a year at the time, I forgot why you were there. But I saw you kicking ass and you gave me hope." explained Jason, he turned to his brother and offered up a rare smile. Jason was one to rarely speak his feelings or show emotions, so moments like this were special.

"I did?" asked Dick, Jason nodded and tousled his hair, almost like the roles had been reversed, with Jason being the older brother and Dick the little one.

"I used to take the other kids punishments for them, and I thought if I died who was going to be their hero...their Nightwing, so when I saw the batmobile just sitting there, I decided I'd be a hero by taking the wheels off the Batmobile and selling them to earn enough cash to help them escape. You know what happend next."

Dick smiled, he remembered that the very first mission Jason asked upon becoming Robin, was stopping Sewer King, when asked why, he'd only said that he had his reasons. Now he knew, Jason was being a hero to the kids he used to protect.

"If you die, whose going to be the hero? whose going to keep Bats from being a deppressing wreck? whose going to teach the new Robin the ropes?" asked Jason, looking back at Dick out of the corner of his eye.

"The point is Wingnut, yeah, you fucked up but giving up isn't the awnser, instead of sitting on your ass and moping you should work on earning their trust back."

"Thanks Jaybird, I needed that." said Dick with a small smile.

"Anytime, although if you tell anyone about what I told you, then I'm going to kick your ass." said Jason, jokingly. Making Dick laugh, Jason smiled in turn, it was great to see Dick back to his old self.

"Theres the Jason I know and love." said Dick hugging Jason, Jason stood rigidly still he didn't like physical contact...at all, but Dick needed it right now so he'd let him... in the meantime he had a bone to pick with his former teammatess, especially a little bird.

He cleared his throat which immediately made Dick let go, remembering his brother didn't like being hugged for too long.

"You should get some sleep, let the police handle Bludhaven for tonight you look tired enough as it is." said Jason, in his best strict voice. Dick nodded deciding to follow his brother's advice besides he had alot on his mind tonight, and with that Nightwing jumped from rooftop to rooftop on route to his apartment.

"What would you do without me idiot?" asked Jason to himself, a playful smirk on his face as he jumped off in search of the third Robin. He pulled out his cell and dialed Wally's cellphone

"Hey Wal, you were right he was about to do something stupid." said Jason, he was greatful Wally had called him and told him to go after Nightwing, before he did something hed' reget.

"What'd I tell 'ya Jay, do I know my bestfriend or what?" asked Wally, the relief was evident in his voice. Had he been angry with Dick? yes, but he was only angry because not only had he put Kaldur and Artemis in danger, but himself as well. And thanks to the team, Dick's self confidence had taken a nose dive, he was just glad Jason had responded and gone to Bludhaven, while he and Artemis had staked out Gotham and Kaldur watched near his apartment, Just incase Dick had gotten any ideas.

"Yeah, I told him to get some sleep in his apartment, so tell Kal he's going his way." said Jason, before hanging up. he stopped when he saw Robin run past him.

Jason however, was faster as he ran over and rammed into Tim's side, knocking him off balance.

"Jason? what're-" he was cut off by Jason grabbing him by his collar and hoisting him up so that he was at eye level.

"We birdy, are going to have a little talk, man to man, Robin to Robin." said Jason threatningly.

Tim's eyes widened, he'd been on his way to see if Nightwing was ok, he hadn't expected Jason to be around.

* * *

"Ok babe, that was Jay, Nightwing's gone back to his apartment, Kaldur's taking the first shift in case he gets any ideas, I'll be taking over after a few hours." said Wally in a commanding voice,he seemed rather tense.

Artemis cupped his cheek and looked into his green eyes.

"I know you're worried, I am too but theres something else bothering you isn't there?" she asked, whenever there was something wrong, he seemed to tense up almost as if he was building an imaginary wall around himself.

"Its nothing, c'mon we should be heading back." he replied smiling at her in an effort to hide his feelings, it always seemed to work before, so why not now?

Artemis took his hand in hers, and opened her mouth to say something when Wally's cellphone began to ring.

"Hello?" he awnsered.

"Wally, Batman just contacted me, it seems we're needed back at the cave." said Dick.

Wally looked back at Artemis who nodded in response, he picked her up bridal style and ran in the direction of the new cave.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: young justice belongs to DC, Warner bros. and greg weisman**

**Woah! I cannot tell you guys enough how much your reviews, follows and favorites mean to me : D**

**but yeah, I hope you enjoy the second chapter ! and please review**

* * *

Tim let out a small relieved breath upon hearing a familiar beeping noise, Jason's eyes narrowed in response, he wasn't going to let Tim off that easily.

"Why don't we let that one go to voice mail." said Jason, Tim nodded knowing it was better to just agree with Jason's demands, when he was angry.

"S-so Jay, what do you want to talk about?" asked Tim nervously, Jason's temper was legendary, but especially when he was angry or one of his friends was hurt. He remembered Dick telling him that once on a mission, Megan had gotten hurt and it had taken half the team to hold Jason back from killing the criminal. And he had a feeling he knew why Jason was angry this time around.

"I think you know what I want to talk about birdy, you guys are a bunch of assholes, do you have any idea how much he's hurting? how much he cares sbout you guys?" said Jason his green eyes looking into Tim's.

"How much he cares? yeah Jay because putting your friends in danger is caring, he was only thinking about himself." said Tim, sarcasm dripping from his tone.

"He didn't want to, at first he was going to fake his own death and become the mole himself do you know what stopped him though?" asked Jason, Tim didn't awnser he was stunned, he hadn't known Nightwing was going to put himself in that position.

"You. I don't think you're aware of this, but the team used to be a family, they loved each other and looked out for one another, but everything went downhill when Tula and I died. Dick told me that after I died, Wally and Artemis were so shaken up, they considered quitting, they didn't because someone had to be there for him. Connor and Megan had been fighting more and more thanks to Megan abusing her powers, Aqualad was trying to stay strong for everyone, and Zatanna and Rocket left to join the League.

Then Tula died and everything went to shit, Wally and Artemis quit, Aqualad 'betrayed' us, Zatanna and Dick broke up, Rocket was heartbroken, Connor and Megan pretty much up and split, and it was up to Dick to take care of you newbies." explained Jason, Tim felt tears sting his eyes. He'd had no idea, then again the signs had all been there.

The way their eyes got misty when they talked about the old days, how Connor,Megan, Zatanna and Raquel seemed to be the most affected by Dick's plan

"The team is only a shell of what they used to be, now Ms. M, Superboy, Rocket and Zatanna I get, they have a perfectly legitimate reason to be angry. After all, they knew Dick the longest, but you newbies have no right at all." Jason's voice dropped, and his grip on Tim tightened.

"He stayed, because he knew that Connor and Megan were both emotionally unstable, so he took full responsibility for you, When Batman went to Romboar, not only did he have to manage the team, he had to manage Bludhaven, Gotham and Wayne Enterprises, while still making sure Artemis and Kaldur were safe...and you have the balls to tell me he was only thinking of himself?" Tim could feel the hatred and bitterness radiating off of Jason, the third Robin just stood there.

feelings of guilt washed over him, his brother had sacrificed alot for him...and this was how he repaid him?

He grunted as Jason dropped him to the ground, still glaring at the teen. They looked up upon hearing Dick call out their names.

"Robin, what're you doing here?" asked Nightwing curiously, Tim looked up at Jason, who gave him a look saying, "_If you tell on me I will gut you like a fish."_

"Just making sure you were ok." said Tim, smiling up at Dick, who looked over at Jason suspiciously.

Jason just shrugged and helped Tim up, he knew Dick didn't buy Tim's smile, his brother always did know when one of them seemed to be genuinely upset.

"Why didn't you awnser your communicator?" asked Dick, Jason had done and/or said something to Tim to make him act like this. He wondered what it could've been though.

"I didn't hear it, anyway what is it?" asked Tim, hoping Dick would get the hint and drop the subject.

"Batman wants us back at HQ," he turned to Jason standing there calmly.

"You can come if you want," he offered, Jason scoffed and turned away.

"Someone has to keep you from getting yourself killed, just hope the freshmen can handle me." he replied as he put on the red mask, Dick shook his head he was glad Jason was coming along and not stopping him from going. Then again, Jay probably knew he'd go anyway and was there to keep an eye on him.

The three members of the bat family jumped off towards the nearest zeta tube, where they met up with Aqualad.

"Hey Kal, long time no see bud." said Jason, giving Kaldur a friendly shoulder punch.

"Jason, will you be accompanying us on this mission?" asked Aqualad curiously.

"You know it K-man, been awhile since I joined you guys in action, just thought I'd drop in and see how you guys were doin'. " said Jason, in to Tim's surprise, a very friendly manner, he seemed to be alot calmer and less angry around Kaldur.

Aqualad smiled at the 2nd Robin, he had loved Jason like a little brother, just as he did with Nightwing. He was glad that he would be joining them once more, even if it was temporary.

They went in through the Zeta tubes, into the new HQ, where they were joined by the other members of the team.

"Jason? you're coming to?" asked Megan, Jason chuckled and ruffled her hair.

"Jeeze Megs, way to make a guy feel welcome." he teased making Megan chuckle and push his hand away.

"Sorry, welcome Jason, its good to see you again." she said with a small smile as she hugged him tightly.

"Good to be back Meg." said Jason hugging her, he looked at the new recruits who seemed to be staring at him warily. Not that he blamed them, the last time he saw them he'd almost killed the Joker...again and probably given them nightmares.

"So, why don't we get the party started, whats the mission?" he asked, looking at the original members of the team.

They looked at the computer screen, where Batman appeared before them.

"The mission requires all of you to go, A villain calling himself Blockbuster has placed bombs in America's capital cities. Your job is to go inside his base and find out why? and put a stop to it, the Justice League will deal with the bombs." ordered Batman, the team looked to each other.

there had been two villains by the name of Blockbuster, the first had perished when they'd freed Superboy, the second had been killed by Tarantula, so who was this new villain?

Whoever he was needed to be stopped, although the team had a bad feeling, they went knowing there was strength in numbers.

* * *

**Yeah, the team knows Jason's identity because unlike Dick, Jaybird was never one for following the rules. and because he noticed, how awkward some of them felt about calling him Robin, he told them to call him Jason instead until they were ready and it stuck.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I doth not own yj, nor Lady Vic, she isn't an oc, but another one of Nightwing's villains, unlike Tarantula, she isn't obsessively in love with him...she does however want his head on a silver platter.**

**AN: Lady Vic, was Blockbuster's right hand henchwoman, constantly being pitted against Nightwing several times, for more info simply go to Wikipedia and type in lady vic**

**Also, thanks for all the great reviews, and for the faves and follows I really appreciate it.**

**Thanks to Justabitbothered for bringing to my attention how jerkish I wrote the characters by brushing off Connor's statement. To you I send a cookie, and this newly revised chapters.**

**If I make a huge characterization error like that again, please tell me, and I'll fix it straight away :D**

* * *

Once the transmission ended, Batman smirked, this had almost been too easy. "He" ripped off his skin, to reveal a beautiful blonde woman, she took off her voice changer and set it down next to the computer.

"Guess Nightwing isn't as much of a great detective as he thinks." she said to herself as she put on the white mask over her eyes. She'd always detested that brat, he was so arrogant and smug, but Lady Vic had to admit, he was a worthy opponent. She looked at the newspaper clipping of Blockbuster's death, and gazed at her former boss' picture.

"Don't worry sir, I'll give you what you've always wanted." she said in a deep, sultry voice. She'd admired her boss, he was powerful and able to strike fear into people's hearts. Something she'd always wanted, she wanted that power, that status that came with having everyone fear you and comply to your every word. He was going to teach her how to get it, until Nightwing and Tarantula had killed him.

"This is going to be so much fun." she said with a tiny giggle, as she went to go get everything ready for her guests.

* * *

The tension in the bioship was so thick one could cut it with a knife. Everyone stood silent, Connor looked over at Artemis and Wally.

"So, I know Batman sent us on a mission, but why're you coming along?" he asked, Wally looked up at him.

"I have my reasons." he replied, Artemis placed a hand on his shoulder wanting to talk about whatever it was that was bothering him.

"Its nothing babe, I'm just tired ." he lied smiling at her, Artemis gave him a disbelieving look, she wasn't buying it for one second. He chuckled nervously, and looked over at Nightwing for help who shrugged in response making Kid Flash stick his tongue out at him and Nightwing chuckle.

Artemis rolled her eyes, and noticed Tim looking out the window in deep thought and looked very troubled, she whispered in Wally's ear and motioned to Tim. He nodded, and sat back to let her through, she went over to where Nightwing ang Tim were sitting.

"Hey, um Nightwing can we switch?" she asked, she'd never been particularly close to any of the new recruits, having retired before any of them joined, but if Wally wasn't willing to talk to her then maybe he might tell Nightwing what was wrong, and she could possibly get Tim to open up to her.

"Why you were doing just fine next to Wally, or is there something else you're hiding?" asked Connor glaring up at the archer. He'd seen her whispering to Wally, that plus Wally's evasivness meant something was up.

"Don't be so suspicious Supes, I'm sure she-"

"Quiet, bird boy!" yelled Connor, glaring at Nightwing, who stood there calmly making Tim wince.

"Don't talk to them like that!" exclimed Wally immediately standing up,

"Neither Artemis, nor Nightwing are doing anything wrong, their just switching seats you got a problem with that supey?" asked Kid flash, glaring at the clone. He had asolutely no right to treat his friends this way.

"But why are they switching Kid, unless you're planning something, or maybe Arty's just gotten tired of you." said Connor. Wally snapped and jumped on him, punching Connor in the jaw.

Superboy punched him back, making Wally hit the back of his chair, both sidekicks stood up and glared at each other, when Megan used her powers and made them sit down, strapping them to their seats.

"Now sit there and stop fighting." she ordered, Connor glared back at her.

"Typical, using your powers to stop a fight, whats next you gonna erase our memories of the fight too?" he asked angrily, Megan scoffed and turned away from him, not wanting to let him see her cry.

"Shut up Connor, Megan was only trying to help, and no I am not getting tired of Wally, so shut that big fat mouth of yours before I-" Artemis was interrupted by Zatanna placing a hand over hers.

"We're all alittle tired, and probably stressed out about the incoming mission, so I propose we just sit down and calm down." said Zatanna looking at Connor, Megan,Wally, Artemis, and Nightwing.

"That was still a low blow." said Lagoon boy glaring at Connor, Zatanna looked at him immediately making him shut up.

"No it wasn't L'gann, Con has every right to be angry about what Megan did, it was sick and it was wrong." said Zatanna defensively, her hands curled up into fists. Connor had been hurt badly by Megan, and while she could understand why L'gann defended her. It still wasn't right, Connor had been violated, his trust had been shattered by the one he loved dearly, it hadn't been a low blow at all.

"Enough fighting." ordered Kaldur looking at theteam

Artemis sat down next to Wally, and Nightwing sit back down next to Tim.

Tim shifted in his seat uncomfortably, everyone was silent not even willing to talk after that. Jason's words ringing in his ears.

_"The team used to be a family."_

'Some family' thought Tim bitterly, this team wasn't a family anymore, just a bunch of strangers working together.

"Um, we're here." said Megan, as she lowered the bioship the team immediately got up and looked at Nightwing expectantly.

"Your villain, you lead." said Cassie, Nightwing nodded ignoring the scoff Connor and Lagoon boy made. Before Nightwing could speak, they screamed as the ground opened up beneath them and swallowed them up.

they groaned as they fell to the cold, hard, ground on top of one another, the entrance had closed up leaving them in pitch black darkness.

"Zee, some light if you will?" asked Batgirl, as they stood up and dusted themselves off.

_"thgil pu eht evac!"_ exclaimed Zatanna, immediately, small holes appeared on the roof of the cave with tiny lights, almost like lightbulbs inside of them, illuminating the cave.

"Well, this seems promising." said Arsenal, sardonically.

"Its an underground tunnel, sort of like the one in the batcave, my guess is if we follow the path we'll end up inside the base." said Nightwing, he looked over at Superboy.

"Can you use your x-ray vision to see how far the entrance is?" he asked Connor grudgingly nodded and using his x-ray vision, spotted the entrance a few feet away.

"This way." said Connor leading the way.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice or its characters.**

**A/n: You guys rock! I can't thank you enough for the awsome reviews, and for faving and following**

* * *

_"Hi, you must be the new Robin, we're your new teammates." said Megan cheerfully. _

_Twelve year old Jason hid behind Nightwing sheepishly, he'd been under Bruce's training for a few months. When Dick had told him he was ready to be Robin, and join the team. So here he was, surrounded by people he had no idea...and the green skinned girl kind of creeped him out with how happy she was._

_"Relax Rob, their friends." chuckled Nightwing, ruffling the twelve year old's hair. _

_"Yeah, you'll get used to it." said Zatanna with a warm smile._

_Jason smiled back at her, there was something so geniune and kind about her...and maybe this time it wouldn't go wrong, maybe this time he'd have a family who loved him._

_"So, boy wonder you hungry? c'mon better hurry before Wally eats it all." said Connor, heading towards the kitchen with wolf following close behind._

_"Is that a wolf?" asked Jason in awe, he'd never seen an actual wolf up close before. He heard the others chuckle at his reaction, Wolf went over and sniffed him Jason gently petted the canine._

_"So, cool!" said Jason under his breath, scratching Wolf behind the ears._

_"I like this kid already." he heard Connor say to Megan, as they made their way to the kitchen. Jason smiled up at Nightwing._

_"This is the best day of my life."_

Jason went over to Connor and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"You ok?" he whispered in concern.

"Yeah, I'm fine." said Connor, trying to ignore L'gann's comment, why couldn't they see that what she had done had hurt him too?

"Ignore him, he's just miffed because Megs is his girlfriend, the rest of us unbiased people don't think it was a low blow." said Jason calmly, Connor gave him a small smile.

"So you're not mad about...well."

"Alittle, but I know where you're coming from, you knew feel betrayed, alone in the world, like you want to give up, unwanted." said Jason, Connor looked at the younger man curiously.

"You talkin' from experience?" he asked, Jason shrugged in response and gave Connor a friendly shoulder punch.

"Look, Dick's changed, and if you can't believe him, then at least believe me." said Jason, 's mouth twitched abit. On the one hand he really did want to believe Jason, but his friend had hurt him, he didn't think he'd ever forgive him.

In the back of the group, Dick looked over at Tim, the younger boy seemed to be very uneasy and have guilty written all over his face. He also sensed something was up with Wally and Artemis, well he'd ask them in private when they got back to the cave.

* * *

"Hmm, so there seems to be some unrest amongst them." said Lady Vic as she watched the team through the security cam footage. Her blue eyes watched each of the team as they passed by, she knew and recognized a few of them. But a few like the one clad in red and white, she'd never actually met before.

She settled on Nightwing, Superboy, Ms. Martian, Kid Flash, Artemis, Aqualad, Rocket, Red Arrow, and Zatanna the original eight members of the Young Justice team. These were the ones she wanted to toy with the most...

_Lady Vic laughed as she dodged the attacks of the Young Justice team, minus Nightwing. She'd captured the young hero and tortured him for weeks, leaving him a bloody pulp before they came along and found her._

_"You monster!" yelled the green skinned girl, glaring at Lady Vic intensely._

_"And you're not? I've read up on all of you...I know from Queen Bea what you really are M'gann M'rzz, a hideous monster, you can hide under that young, beautiful face but it won't change the beast within." said the assasin, dodging as Megan punched and kicked, trying to get at her._

_She punched the martian girl in the stomach, and ducked from Superboy's attack._

_"And you? Superman's clone, a faulty one at that sure you have muscle and incredible rage but you're just a little baby with daddy issues."_

_She punched Connor into the wall, blending into the shadows, before appearing behind Artemis and grabbing her by her ponytail._

_"You're the one with the true daddy issues though, aren't you... you're daddy's little villain pretending to be something you're not." She said yanking her head back and kneeing her in the head. She threw the Archer at Kid Flash and decked him when he was momentarily distracted._

_She screamed as Zatanna used her magic to shock the assassin, as Rocket trapped her in a force field._

_"So you're Nightwing's little girlfriend, the one Blockbuster's so interested in, a pleasure I'm sure." said Lady Vic with a cruel smirk._

_Zatanna glared and nodded to Rocket to make the forcefield alittle tighter. Lady Vic gave a small moan of pleasure, before turning to Aqualad._

_"So, you're the leader, what're we going to do next?" she asked, Red Arrow stepped foreward and glared at her._

_"We should kill her." said Red Arrow, his little brother was dying and it was all her fault, she deserved to die and Red Arrow was more than willing to do the deed himself. No one hurt Dick and got away with it...no one._

_"No, we will not stoop to her level." said Aqualad, his gaze never leaving hers._

She watched them walking, wanting to have alittle fun with her new toys, she'd studied them closely...watching them...learning everything there was to know about them in preperation for her little game.

With the invasion over, and their trust in Nightwing diminished she was going to have alittle fun, and once she was done. She was going to kill Nightwing right before her eyes, and give her master what he'd always wanted...Nightwing's head on a silver platter.

* * *

"Hmph, this is almost too easy." said Arsenal, almost as if on que a roaring sound could be heard behind them.

The team glared at Arsenal who held his hands up defensively.

"Ok, maybe that wasn't the right choice of words." said the Archer sheepishly, the group turned to face a large beast with portruding tusks and long razor sharp claws. the creature had no eyes, and alot of slobber coming from its mouth.

"Can it see us?" asked Bumblebee, the creature seemed to stop when they stopped, and began sniffing the air...searching for them.

"I don't think it can." said Mal, The beast sniffed and growled as it stepped closer towards them.

The team was trapped wth a monster underground, in an easily collapsable area, with a monster that couldn't see them, and they suspected that even the tiniest movement could set it off...

* * *

**A/n: So, um...yeah I'm just gonna leave a small cliffhanger. I don't like cliffhangers, like at all but I couldn't resist lol**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer" I don't own young justice though i wish i did.**

* * *

"How good do you think it can hear?" whispered Cassie, the creature roared once more.

"_I'm going to say it can hear very well." _said Megan, establishing a telepathic link so as not to draw attention.

_"Its like a mole, it can't see so it uses its other senses to find food."_ explained Bumblebee, as the creature stepped towards them. Carefully the team stepped backwards making the thing growl having spotted them.

_"Superboy, how far are we from the entrance?"_asked Nightwing. Superboy looked back and activated his x-ray vision.

_"Just around the corner why?"_ awnsered Superboy, wondering where Nightwing was going with this.

_"Artemis, Red Arrow, shoot your arrows at the ceiling above it, Rocket make a forcefield above us, the minute they shoot the arrows run." _ordered Nightwing, Artemis and Red Arrow grabbed their arrows and shot them upward, as the beast charged at them with kiling intent. The arrows exploded sending debris, rocks and dirt down ontop of the creature, thankfully Rocket's focefield protected them as they ran into a gateway.

They were in an empty white room with a single corridor leading into nothingness.

"That, was close." said Artemis,

"You're telling me, what was that thing?" asked Beastboy looking up at the older heros for awnsers.

"One of my Pets." said Lady Vic emerging from the shadows, she smiled coyly at the original members of the team. Megan got infront of Gar and L'gann, while Dick got infront of Tim, Barbra and Jason.

"And you are?" asked Blue Beetle in confusion, he'd never seen this villain before.

"Oh, I don't believe we've met have we? I'm Lady Vic, its wonderful to meet the one who nearly destroyed the world." she said playfully. Wondergirl and Impulse stepped infront of Blue defensively glaring at her, she giggled in response. She knew why they were doing so.

"Relax, I'm not with those Aliens nor am I with the Light, my boss was killed by Tarantula, and the one who let her murder him is in this room." she looked directly at Nightwing, who glared back at her. The new recruits looked at Nightwing wondering what she was talking about?

"You know it was rather easy getting you here, I simply pretended to be the bat and...well you get the gist." said Lady Vic as she began to circle them like a lion would its prey, her eyes staring back at them through the expressionless mask.

"So why did you want us here?" asked Kid Flash, standing infront of Artemis protectively. He'd nearly lost er once, he wasn't going to lose her again.

"Because I want his head." she replied calmly pointing to Nightwing.

"Robin!" yelled Batgirl as Robin ran at her birdarang at the ready, she smiled and dodged his attacks, while simultaneously dodging the gunshots Jason was firing.

She giggled and punched him in the stomach before throwing him at Jason. Batgirl, and Wondergirl rushed at her only to be slashed by her swords. Everytime, one of the team tried to land a punch, they were either blocked or narrowly miss.

"What is she?" asked Artemis angrily.

"I am your worst fear, your worst nightmare come true." she said appearing behind Artemis and placing a knife ti her throat, Kid Flash immediately froze.

"Aww, so you do like her well I guess I'll just have to-" she was interrupted by Artemis elbowing her and windmill kicking her to the ground.

"Are you ok?" asked Wally, speeding over to her side and wrapping his armas around her.

"Wally, I'm fine." said Artemis getting out of his grasp and looking at him in confusion.

Wally immediately let out a small sigh of relief, he was greatful she was ok.

" Lady, your fight is with me so leave my team out of it." said Nightwing, coming in between Artemis and Lady Vic.

"Precisely what I was thinking Nightwing." he said before pulling out a button and pressing it, the ground underneath the team opened up and swallowed them, leaving only Lady Vic and Nightwing.

"No!" he growled rushing at her and attacking her, she ducked only to be caught off guard and get punched in the face

"Bring them back!" he commanded, she brushed some blood and calmly stood there.

"Relax, their not dead they simply fell down tubes, and have been dumped in seperate rooms in my labyrinth. We're standing in the entrance, and you Nightwing must save them before the clock runs out. Once you've found everyone, you're free to go, if you don't wel...lets just say you'd better hope you win." she explained, Nightwing sighed calmly.

This was probably a trap, but he was determined to find his friends and he wasn't one for giving up.

"There aren't any radio signals, nor can you mentally talk to each other, and not only that but, there may be a few obstacles in your way, nothing you can't handle though right?" she asked staring at him in disgust, how she'd like to kill him right then and there.

But, she could wait, besides she had other toys to play with, and with that she disappeared into the shadows.

Nightwing began running down the corridor, his heart beating fast as the adrenaline kicked in...he had to find them.

* * *

_"Mommy, I'm scared." said five year old Barbra Gordon clinging to her mother, as they hid in the closet. The Joker had broken into their home and was currently looking for them, Her mother held her tightly. When she heard footsteps coming up the stairs. She wondered when the polce would be arriving, she hoped it was soon._

_"Barbra, listen to me, no matter what you see, no matter what you hear, I don't want you to move at all." whispered Mrs. Gordon, hugging the scared child close to her. She turned to face the corner, and screamed as The Joker burst in through the door and shot at her as he laughed._

_"Thats what ol' Jimmy gets for messing with the Joker." he said as he aughed, when he saw Barbra covered in her mother's blood and crying softly, her eyes wide in horror._

_"Don't worry honey bear, you'll be with mommy soon." said the Joker, looming over the tiny five year old with a glint in his eye that Barbra didn't like._

_"but not before having some fun with uncle Jokey first." _

_Before Batman and Gordon punched the clown so hard, he fell to the ground unconscious. Barbra got up and ran into her father's arms and cried into his shirt._

_"Its ok Babs, daddy's here." he whispered, holding her tightly._

Batgirl gasped as she woke up in a dark room, underneath a spotlight, she sighed and rubbed her eyes as she tried to stand.

"What is it with you bats and and losing your families, honestly its like a running gag." said Lady Vic, appearing out of the shadows. Barbra glared at her and prepared to lunge when an image of her mother appeared from the shadows.

"Mommy?" whispered Barbra in a tiny almost child like whisper, she couldn't believe it...her mother was here but how?

"Mommy...Mommy!" she screamed as her mother smiled, and stretched out her arms to Barbra and disappeared into the darkness. This couldn't be...her mom was here...why was she leaving? didn't she see how much Barbra needed her? how much her father needed her? how much they both missed her and wanted her back?

"No! mommy come back!" she yelled, tears streaming down her cheeks as she fell to her knees crying.

"Not so strong are you Batgirl...you never left that closet did you? inside, underneath that cowl you're just a scared little girl crying for her mommy, who will never come home." taunted Lady Vic, laughing as Barbra wiped away her tears and struggled to stand.

But she was right, deep down Barbra was afraid...she wanted her mom.

"The only reason you're not insane like Ivy or the Joker, is because of your daddy and the other bat kids, but sutract them and your sanity will slip won't it?" she asked, with a small smile.

Barbra gasped as images of her father, Bruce, Dick, Jason, and Tim appeared followed by the rest of the team.

"No!" she screamed, as Lady Vic laugh and disappeared into the shadows.

* * *

**A/N: While I'm not proud of the fight scene (I suck at writing those) I do like everthing else. Its going to be very interesting mentally breaking down the characters. so yes what Tarantula did to Nightwing will be addressed, later on.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Dont' own it still...do i really need to put these in the beginning of every chapter? I'm pretty sure you guys know I don't own it by now.**

**A/N: Sorry there wasn't any chapter yesterday, our Internet was down, heres the next one and some baked goods to make up for it.**

**Reviews are welcome :D**

* * *

"Babs!" yelled Jason pounding at the walls in vain as he tried to break free, he looked around for any sign out only to be met with darkness.

"pft, pitiful." came a voice he remembered all too well.

"Dad, what're you doing here?" he asked, looking up at his father who stood there calmly. He hadn't seen his dad in years, what was he doing here? working for her?

"Don't call me that, you lost that right when you ratted me out to the bat and Nightbird or whatever his name is." said Mr. Todd raising his voice. Jason glared at his father, he removed the red mask and stared his father in the eyes.

"I'm glad I did, do you have any idea what was going on dad?!" he yelled, his gaze never leaving his father.

"he was hurting innocent kids...he killed them once they got too old or he got bored of them, and you just sat there and protected him! why! How could you sleep at night, knowing you protected scum like him? knowing what he was doing to me...your own flesh and blood!" with each word that came out, Jason's heart broke alittle bit more. He tried to blink back the hot tears that threatened to fall.

"When, I was a kid, I used to have this dream, that you'd come and find me, you'd hold me and say you were sorry for leaving me with mom...then you'd take me far away where nothing would ever hurt me again...but now...now I know better, and I hate you for doing that." his father just stood there with a blank expression on his face. Making Jason angry he punched his father, only to have his fist go through him. At that point however, Jason didn't care he continued to punch the ghost of his father.

"I hate you for proving me wrong...for letting sewer king do what he did to me...did you know that I can't stand it when people touch me? Thanks to him, I can't even give my brother so much as a hug, because it makes me remember Sewer King and how disgusting I felt...why dad? why did you do that to me? what did I do to make you hate me so much that you'd even consider giving me to him?! Why! Why! why!" he yelled, the tears blurring his vision.

He stopped when his father disappeared, he fell to his knees catching his breath, trying to remind himself that his father wasn't there. he looked up as Batman appeared before him, in all his dark knight glory.

"You come here to take a dig at me too?" asked Jason weakly.

"I knew I shouldn't have taken you in." said Batman, looking down at the second Robin in disgust. Jason looked down and let the tears fall unable to say another word.

"You're a disgrace to the Bat-family, I should've let you die in the streets, you were going to die anyway, so why delay the inevitable. But no, I took you in against my better judgement and this is how you repay me? you're disgusting." said Batman disdainfully as he kicked Jason in the face. Jason just layed there, and allowed himself to be beaten by the Dark knight before Batman disappeared into the shadows.

"Poor,poor Jason Todd truly one of the most tragic members of the Bat-family." said Lady Vic gently stroking Jason's cheek.

"What do you want?" he asked, as she brushed his tears away with a gentle hand, her blue eyes looked deep into his green ones.

"I want to help you Jason, its not your fault is it...after all if the Joker had never killed you, the team would still be together, wouldn't they?" she asked softly.

"You still love them, you're just afraid they won't accept you because you think you're disgusting." she replied, Jason let out a small sob, she was right.

"But Jason, I know a way you can go back to them...I know how to make Batman and Nightwing love you again, all you have to do is take this crowbar and kill Robin." said Lady Vic helping him up and handing him the crowbar, what would be better than making Nightwing watch as his brothers killed each other...she'd make Batgirl watch too of course, if only to break her spirit.

"No...I...I know Timbo can be a jerk sometimes but I'd never kill him." said Jason, handing the crowbar back to her, he wasn't a murderer. It would break his family's hearts knowing he'd killed Tim.

"I was afraid of that." she replied before leaning against him and kissing him, immediately rage coursed through Jason's veins. She smiled and disappeared as Jason took the crowbar and went off in search of Robin.

* * *

Nightwing ran down the seemingly endless hallway in search of his friends, when someone punched him in the face. He looked up and was shocked to find his cousin glaring down at him.

"John...but how?" he asked in surprise, besides him only his uncle Rick had survived that night and even if John had somehow survived, he would have aged.

"Who knows, maybe I'm real, or maybe I'm just a product of your imagination, all I know is I'm going to kick your ass." said the older Grayson, Nightwing dodged as John attacked him, punching him left and right managing to land a few hits.

_"Introducing the amazing Flying Graysons!" called Mr. Haly, Dick gasped and watched with a huge smile as his family took to the air. The seven year old turned to his cousin John, who was sitting next to him, mumbling about how his leg was only sprained and he didn't need his baby cousin watching him._

_"C'mon John enjoy the show." said Dick with large pleading eyes._

_"tch, sorry Dick, totally not feeling the aster tonight." said John, making Dick roll his eyes at his cousin's crankiness._

_"You need to get traught John." said Dick with a small pout, that John thought made his tiny seven year old cousin look adorable. It was an injoke between him and Dick to remove the prefixes of certain words, and make random ones like 'traught' or 'aster'_

_" I'll get traught when my stupid leg heals, I swear its only sprained." hereplied, Dick stood up alittle taller trying to make himself seem more grownup._

_"Its not sprained John and you know it, if you wanna get better then you have to do what aunty and uncle say...or I'm gonna tell." he threatned making John laugh at Dick's pretending to be authoritative when in reality hw was just being adorable._

_"Fine Dick, if you insist." said John ruffling his hair making Dick smile, he was glad his cousin was feeling alot more traught now._

Dick dodged yet another punch from John, he didn't want to hurt his cousin but he had to find someway through.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own YJ**

**Thanks for the faves,follows and reviews as usual, the mean alot to me so please keep 'em coming lol**

* * *

"Why?!" yelled John as he punched Dick in the face, Nightwing brushed off the blood dripping from his mouth. He had to admit, John had a mean left-hook.

"Why did you get to live while I died, I had a future...I had a life and all of that was taken from me, because you had to tell Mr. Haly we should go to Gothan city." Yelled John, punching Nightwing repeatedly. The Vigilante's eyes widened, remembering that infact he had been the reason the circus visited Gaotham...so his family's death was his fault.

"You killed us Dick." said John, Dick's eyes widened as the bloody bodies of his parents and aunt appeared before him. They're blue eyes staring at him as they chanted.

"Its all your fault, Dick"

Nightwing pressed his hands against his ears, trying to block them out, tears pouring down his face.

"You failed me just like you failed your friends, and now you're going to let them die just like you let us die." jeered John with a sadistic smile on his face. Dick's eyes opened immideatley...no, not again... he was not going to let them die.

He smirked up at "John" and punched him in the face, the figures of his family disappearing.

"That was a pretty neat trick, but I know my cousin and he would never blame me for what happened." said Dick, glaring at the imposter, who looked up at him with frightened eyes.

"So, lets get one thing straight, you're going to tell me where my friends are or else." he threatned, before the man could awnser Lady Vic shot him in the head. Nightwing glared at her, as she walked towards him.

"You've got spunk I'll give you that Nightwing." she replied calmly.

"Let them go, your fight is with me." he replied, trying to not let his anger get the best of him.

"Exactly, and what better way to get to you than your team, or family as you call them. Face it Nightwing as long as they hold ties to you we will never stop going after them, because they're your weakness and their in this line of duty every day and one day, when your back is turned, and you're not around to protect them, I'll crush they're skulls open." she explained, Nightwing punched her face, she flew like a ragdoll into the opposite wall.

Blood spluttering from her nose, she disappeared into the shadows, leaving Nightwing just standing there. He assumed by the 'we' she meant the rest of Blockbuster's gang, and if that was true then as long as he was around his team was never safe...never.

He sighed and continued running, when he saw a door, he opened it and saw Barbara on the floor, curled up into a ball and crying as dead bodies fell in a circle around her.

"Mommy...mommy...mommy." she whimpered.

Nightwing ran to her side, and gently placed a hand on her shoulder. She gasped and looked up at him before turning to his own "dead body" amongst the pile in confusion.

"How...what." she said in a barely audible whisper.

"Babs, listen to me, none of this is real, its Lady Vic playing with your mind Bruce, Alfred, and the others are fine. I'm fine, I'm not dead, I'm right here infront of you." said Dick, trying to snap her out of her stupor.

"No you're not...you're lying...you always lie Dick...you lied about being Robin, you lied about Artemis, why are you always lying?" she asked, staring up at him with the most broken face, he'd ever seen on Barbara.

"I'm not lying this time Babs, it really is me." he replied placing a hand on her shoulders. He had to find someway of getting her to recognize him.

"Lies! all lies!" she yelled, covering her ears and retreated into a ball, trying to distance herself from him.

Dick wrapped his arms around her and held her to his chest, in a hug as it was the only thing he could do.

"If its a lie Babs, then how is it I can hug you without you going through me?" he asked, Barbara stopped and looked up at him. he smiled warmly, making Barbara smile back the light had returned to her eyes as she realized he was telling the truth.

"It is you Dick." she replied, hugging him back, the dead bodies around them disappeared leaving the two of them underneath the large spotlight.

She wanted to hold him in her arms and never let him go again.

"You wanna talk about...well." said Dick, maybe if she talked about it it would help her feel better, she sighed and nodded her head.

"When I was a little girl, my mom was killed by the Joker to get to my dad, my dad and Batman stopped him before he could kill me. Ever since then I've been so scared Dick, I was scared of losing veryone I ever cared about, and then I found out you were Robin behind my back and...ok I could forgive that. Then Jason died and I felt so...so..helpless, I wondered why Joker killed everyone I loved. Then, this...what you did..." she sighed and wiped away the tears.

"I'm sorry, I promise Babs, I will never, ever lie to you again Babs, I...Inever thought it would affect you this badly." he replied, Barbara bit her lip and looked up at him pleadingly.

"You think we could start over?" she asked, he nodded and helped her up.

"Yeah, we can c'mon we have to find-" They froze upon hearing Tim's blood curling scream echo through the hall.

"Tim!" they exclaimed, running to go find him.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't ownYJ**

**Thank you for the reviews, faves and follows. They mean alot to me.**

* * *

Tim looked around at the dark room, trying to find a way out when he saw Jason emerge fom the shadows crowbar in hand.

"Whats the crowbar for Jay?" he asked, backing away from the second Robin. He hoped that Jay wasn't going to do anything too rash.

"I think you know replacement." he replied gruffly. Tim gulped as he reached the corner where the two walls met, there was nowhere to run or hide.

"Jay, stop...this isn't you, shes controling you...you have to fight it Jay." he pleaded as the man wacked him upside the head with the crowbar.

Tim fell to the ground, trying to shield himself from the blows being dealt to him, Jason's eyes were filled with hatred and scorn. Tears formed in Tim's eyes, as Jason hit him repeatedly again, and again.

"C'mon Robin, fight...show Bruce how you're an even better Robin than I am, thats what it is isn't it? you've always thought you were better than me!" yelled Jason, swinging the crowbar down, smiling as he heard something crack.

"Did I break a rib? aww, here let big brother make it all better." he taunted slamming the crowbar in the sme place he heard the crack come from. Tim let out a bloodcurling scream, pain ripped through his body from the force of the blow.

_"Whats this Jay?" asked Tim, as Jason tossed a duffelbag full of power tools next to him._

_"Tools, Dick said we need to bond, so we're gonna bond by teaching you how to fix and take care of my baby." explained Jason, much to the younger boy's confusion, Jason was a father? did Bruce know about this? but then again this was probably one of the only ways to bond with Jason. So, he decided to take it._

_The two boys went over to Jason's motorcycle,Tim let out a small relieved breath, greatful it wasn't an actual baby, and noticed Jason was very gentle when handling the cycle._

_"This is my baby." said the second Robin proudly._

_"Shes, um...nice?" said Tim, unsure of what to say, Jason chuckled and ruffled Tim's hair._

_"Think so? you're special, I never let anyone near my babe, not even Dick." he explained, much to Tim's shock if Jason didn't even let Dick near his motorcycle then why had he let Tim?_

_"Well?" said Jason impatiently, Tim got a wrench and listened intently, as Jason guided him through the finer points of Motorcylce care and repair. By the end of the day, both of their hands were covered in the black sticky oil._

_"Hey Jay, thanks." said Tim, he thought the older boy hated him especially for replacing him as Robin. He was delighted to see that it wasn't the case._

_"Anytime little buddy." said Jason as they both headed back to the cave._

Tim struggeled to stand when Jason hit the back of his head, causing Tim to fall to the ground, and throw up blood. He looked up at Jason, a single tear fell down his cheek as Jason raised the crowbar ready to deliver the final blow. When Nightwing kicked Jason away from Tim, Barbara ran past them and knelt down by Tim's side.

"No,no,no,no,no please, Tim...please." she pleaded, looking down with teary blue eyes.

"Hey Babs." he said weakly smiling up at her, his voice was hoarse and it hurt to breathe.

"shh, don't waste your energy." she whispered, gently pushing back some of his black hair. She looked back at Jason, fighting with Nightwing, her eyes narrowed as rage clouded her vision.

Jason had hurt her little brother and nearly killed him, just like the Joker had done to him. Her hands clenched tightly into fists. She was going to avenge Tim, and finish the job herself. Tim's eyes widened he grabbed Babs by the wrist in an effort to try and stop her. The older girl simply brushed him off and stood up, Tim remembered Bruce saying that if he crossed that line that stopped him from killing, he might never come back.

He had a feeling Barbara was on her way to crossing that line.

'Seriously Babs, sanity is slipping here!' he thought as he tried to stand up and stop her.

_"You must be Batgirl, I'm Robin, or ...well the new Robin." said Tim awkwardly, Barbara smiled and shook his hand._

_"Nice to meet you, my real name is Barbara Gordon, but my friends call me Babs." she explained kindly._

"Jason, snap out of it." commanded Dick as he dodged Jason's blows, and tried to reason with his little brother.

"Get out of the way Dick!" he yelled, glaring at his older brother, Dick ran and wrapped his arms around Jason hoping it would work just as it had on Barbara. He cried out in pain as Jason stabbed him in the side and kicked him away.

"Get your hands off of me!" he yelled, scratching at his arms. He was disgusting and dirty, he didn't like the hugs, he wanted them to love him...not touch him. Why were they attacking him though? what had he done?

"Whats the matter Jay-bird?" taunted Barbara, as she appeared behind Jason and stabbed him in the back with a batarang. Jason turned and gasped as she caught his fist, his eyes widened at the bloodthirstiness in her eyes.

What had he done?

Dick ran over and punched the two of them in the face making them fly backwards.

"Snap out of it!" he ordered, glaring at the two of them, wondering what Lady Vic had done.

The two groaned and looked at each other, their gazes never leaving each other.

"I don't know what shes done to you, but you guys can't let her win. Your anger is clouding your judgement and making you lash out, its stupid and wrong! you're family...my family and I am not going to let you kill each other." said Nightwing, standing in between them, the three older members of the Bat family looked at Tim, staggering towards them and leaning on Nightwing for support.

Babs looked over at Jason, she could tell that he seemed sorry for what he'd done. She bit her lip and gently let Tim rest on the floor, and took out a med kit.

"You guys go find the others, I'll take care of him." she replied, Jason sat across from her and held Tim's hand.

"I'm sorry Tim, i...I never...I" he stopped when Batgirl placed a hand on his cheek.

"I think he knows, and...I'm sorry." she said. He leaned in and kissed her lips much to hers, and Nightwing's shock.

"You didn't know what you were doing." he replied, pulling away, Tim coughed up some blood and said.

"Make out on your own time."

Jason smirked and stood up, next to Nightwing, who knelt down beside Tim.

"Tim, you're going to be ok now, just hold on and be strong ok?" he pleaded, it hurt to see Tim like this. He hoped the younger boy would pull through, he had a feeling that Ra's wouldn't bring another one of Batman's sons back from death.

Tim nodded and held a thumbs up before Nightwing and Jason took off.

* * *

"So, you hurt Tim, because Lady Vic pumped you full of some drug?" asked Nightwing trying to make sure he'd heard right.

"Yeah, it felt like I was seeing red and all I could think about was hurting Tim. I know I'm an angry person and I should probably take some anger management classes, but I'd never intentionally hurt the kid." said Jason looking down guilfully, he'd hurt Tim in the same way the Joker had hurt him.

"Why aren't you mad at me, I mean Babs was ready to claw my throat out." asked Jason curiously.

"Before I found you and Tim, I found Babs her greatest fear was losing everyoneclose to her, she saw everyone she ever cared about die. They were just illusions, but it felt real to her, my guess is seeing what you did to Tim made her snap." explained Dick, Jason looked down, feeling the guilt wash over him. No wonder Babs did what she did he'd made her go through her worst fear.

"And I'm not mad at you because,the thing is Jay, despite the fact that you're moody, temperamental, and-"

"Get to the point Dick." said Jason, this "pep talk" was not helping his guilt at all.

"Despite your flaws, deep down inside you're a good guy who'd never hurt us willingly." said Dick with a smile, Jason smiled back, he had no idea where Dick got the faith he had in him, but after tonight...He was greatful for it.

"So, whose next?" asked the second Robin.

* * *

Wally looked at the bodies of his uncle Barry, Bart, Artemis and Dick pinned to a wall, bound and gagged, above them were time bombs, he bit his lip his green eyes fixated on each of them. The clock was ticking.


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks for the reviews,faves and follows, you guys rock!, XD...YJ also doesnt' belong to me anyway on with the story**

* * *

"You can only save one Wally." said Lady Vic, placing her hands on Wally's shoulders and whipreing in his ear.

"But you can't pick just one can you? The Flash, your uncle is more of a father to you than your own isn't he? If he died not only would you lose a father figure, but your cousins would lose a father. They'd have to grow up, wondering why big cousin didn't save their daddy.

And Bart, hes' your cousin, and although he annoys you, he reminds you of a younger, more carefree you. Doesn't he? and his relationship with Jinx reminds you of yours and Artemis.

And speaking of Artemis, you almost lost her once are you willing to lose her again? you went through all that trouble of bringing her home only for her to die.

Finally, theres your best friend and little brother, the one who used to laugh and play jokes with you, who confided in you his secret identity...who you let down by letting Tarantula have her way with him, by blaming him for the destruction of your previous base."

Wally looked on, how was he supposed to choose between only one?

He looked to Barry, his uncle,mentor,and friend.

_"Another win for the flash crew!" exclaimed Kid Flash, as they'd just finished taking down Captain Boomerang. Flash chuckled and ruffled Kid's hair, making the teenager laugh._

_"If I'd known how much fun having a sidekick could be, I'd have let you become Kid Flash a long time ago." said Barry with a small smile. At first, he and Iris didn't agree with the thought of Wally putting his life in danger, but after seeing the kid... he had to admit he was a natural._

_"Really?" asked Wally, smiling up with a toothy grin._

_"Really, c'mon lets go home." said Flash, as the two headed home._

He looked up at Bart, his impulsive futuristic cousin.

_"Chicken whizzies? dude, those do not sound crash." said Bart, eyeing the bag of snacks with a disgusted expression._

_"Well B, they are indeed very crash." said Wally, popping another one into his mouth as he sat and watched t.v., beside him rested the dog he and Artemis had gotten._

_"Here try some," said Wally, offering the boy some of the cheezy snacks. Bart cocked up an eyebrow as he apprehensively took one of the orange snacks out of the bag. It looked decent, and smelt pretty good, he ate it and immediately a cheezy explosion took place in his mouth._

_He snatched the bag and began eating them, making Wally laugh as he watched Bart scarf the junk food down._

He looked up at Artemis his girlfriend and the love of his life.

_"Wally!" yelled Artemis as she ran into his arms and kissed him repeatedly. The couple held each other tightly, realizing how close the came to losing each other._

_"I love you so much Artie." said Wally, running his fingers through her blonde hair. He'd almost forgotten how she smelt, how perfectly she fit in his arms._

_"I thought I'd never see you again." she replied, kissing him repeatedly making him chuckle._

_The couple just stood there, holding each other, the mission had been a success and they's won. Now all they wanted was a good night to themselves, having not seen each other for weeks._

He looked to Dick, his little brother and best friend.

_"Hey, you must be Robin I'm Kid Flash."_

_"Asterous to meet you." said the thirteen year old with a mischievous grin. Wally lifted his eyebrow in curiousity, that was Aster?_

_"Oh, right Aster, is like the opposite of Disaster." he explained, _

_"i-_"

"I don't mean to interrupt from the meaningful, nostalgic flashbacks but time is ticking." said Lady Vic menacingly.

"Exept its really not." said Dick, Wally looked over at the real Dick with wide, surprised eyes.

"He's lying Wally, he's an imposter."

"Shut it Ice Queen." said Jason, pointing a gun at the female assassin, She barely even flinched as she leaned in further, so that she was inches away from his face.

"Even if he is, do you really want him back in your life? He put Artemis and Kaldur in danger, and didn't even bat an eye when the base was blown up." she replied.

Wally looked at Dick, memories of missions, and times when they'd hang out together running through his mind. They were best friends...no brothers...what happened?

"Wally, I can understand if you never want to talk to me again after this, but I want you to know that I never stopped loving you like my older brother...I'd never do anything to hurt you or Artemis, you're my family."

said Dick, hoping his friend wouldn't believe her lies. Wally smiled and whirled around to punch her in the face when she ducked and disappeared.

"Someone really needs to put a bell on her." said Jason as he put his gun away. The images of Flash, Bart, Artemis and Dick disappeared, leaving nothing but darkness as they made their way down the hall.

"Hey Wally, I'm sorry for everything." said Dick, Wally placed a hand on Dick's shoulder.

"I should be the one whose sorry, I shouldn't have blown up at you like that, but I was just so scared I'd lose you that I got so angry and really thought Kal had gone triple-A on us." The two friends smiled at each other, when Wally's smile faded. He sighed and looked down at the ground.

"I've been a jerk, I've been so scared of losing you and Artemis that I was pushing you guys away, and now...I-" He was interrupted by Jason giving him a light tap on the head.

"Don't talk like that Wall-man, we'll find her, and you guys can go be lovey-dovey all you want." said Jason, making Wally laugh.

"Ah Jason, your sensitivity astounds me." said Wally sarcastically, as Dick chuckled and Jason rolled his eyes. They stopped when they heard a scream.

"Zatanna!" yelled Nightwing, as they ran.

* * *

Zatanna glanced down at the helmet of Dr. Fate, and glared that blasted helmet. It had ruined her life and taken the only family she had left in the world.

"Zatanna."

"Father?" she asked turning around to find nothing there.

"Its just an illusion...its...its not real." she whispered to herself with a sad smile, the helmet disappeared. Zatanna bit her lip and looked down sadly. She wished her father were still here, that he would hold her and comfort her.

"It kills you inside doesn't it Zatanna? to know that you killed your father in the first place." said a voice that didn't sound anything like Lady Vic. Her eyes narrowed in fury as Tarantula appeared before her.

"Tarantula." she replied in a dangerously low voice, making the other smirk.

"Aww, so you do remember me Zee, I'm flattered. Still mad that I had Wing first?" she taunted, Zatanna glared and held out her hand.

_"Dnourg eht o-"_ She was interrupted by Tarantula clasping a hand over her mouth and twisting her arm back. Zatanna let out a muffled scream as she tried to pry Tarantula's hand off of her mouth, her naild digging into Zatanna's cheek. A small trail of blood escaped, but Zatanna refused to cry.

Tarantula laughed, and whispered in her ear.

"Shall I tell you how it felt?" she asked, as an image of Dr. Fate appeared before them, Zatanna's eyes widened. This couldn't be real...it wasn't

She screamed as Dr. Fate shot a beam of light at her,Tarantula had releases her mouth enough to hear her scream.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Jstice, nor any of its characters.**

**Warning: Tarantula's rape of Nightwing will be addressed this chapter, so if this sort of thing makes you uncomfortable, then you can skip this chapter and wait for Tommorrow's update.**

* * *

Zatanna looked up as Dr. Fate turned took off his helmet, revealing her father underneath. The tears cames faster, as she cried out to her father. Her muffled cries went unheeded as he smiled and extended his hand out towards her, disappearing into the darkness.

Tarantula laughed a Zatanna went limp in her arms.

"Its all your fault Zee, if you'd never put on that helmet your father would still be with you now. And now because of your rash actions, he will never again get to enjoy life...to breathe fresh air, and feel the sun on his face. To hold you and watch over you, to see you get married, nor will he hold his grandchild." whispered Tarantula as Zatanna cried, memories played in her mind over and over.

Memories of her mother's death, of her and her father studying magic, going to the park, on saturday mornings waking up to find her father making cinnamon rolls, his hugs, his smile.

"You can be with him again Zee, all you have to do is give in and end your existance." Zatanna's eyes widened, yes...her father and mother were gone and never coming back. That much was evident, her father spent years trying to find some way to bring her mother back from the dead...to no avail. and she'd tried to find some way to bring her father back.

Why not join them instead?

"Zatanna!"

'Dick?' she thought, as Dick's voice rang in her ears. Then she heard his voice call out to her again, louder and clearer, then she saw him enter with Wally and Jason.

"Zatanna, listen, shes not really there." said Dick, stepping closer towards her, Tarantula narrowed her eyes twisting Zatanna's arm and making her cry out in pain.

"'Fraid not Wing, I'm 100% real and Zatanna is going to listen to me and end her pitiful existance! exclaimed Tarantula. She was finally going to kill the witch who'd stolen her Nightwing, she smirked and stared right at Nightwing.

"Does it ever bother you Zee, that I got in him first?" she asked, The others went rigid, fury in Wally's and Jason's eyes. They knew what she was reffering to.

"You can deny it, you can pretend like it never happened, but deep down you'll know that I was there first, every moan, every sensation, every feeling of pure ecstacy was mine first." she taunted. smirking as Nightwing's face turned pale and his breathing began to get slower.

"Dick, don't listen to her, shes trying to bait you." said Jason, glaring at Tarantula, she was just as culpable in his murder than the Joker. Not to mention the disgusting act she'd committed against his brother, if anyone deserved a bullet to the head it was her.

"Quiet lovelies, this is an intriguing show." said Lady Vic appearing behind them, and lunging at Jason and Kid Flash. Who began to fight her head on.

"I'm flattered you still remember Wing, it was a night I'd never want to forget either, tell me was it as good for you as it was for me?" she asked, Dick shuddered as images of that night began to surface in his mind. He remembered how disgusted and ashamed he'd felt, how he felt so...dirty, not wanting anyone to touch him. His hands began to shake as beads of sweat trailed down his forehead.

Zatanna struggled to break free, before kicking Tarantula in the knee. The assassin let her go and cried out in pain as Zatanna ran over to Nightwing. What was she supposed to say?

"You broke up with her because you were afraid, you knew she'd never love you if she knew what you did. How you let me kill Blockbuster, and how we had that night full of sweet,sweet passion."

Zatanna glared at Tarantula and held out her hand.

"_Iet reh pu dna gag reh." _She commanded, ropes formed around her and tied her up, as a gag forced her mouth shut. The magician turned to Nightwing, and took his hands in hers they were shaking very badly.

It hurt Zatanna to see him like this, she wanted to hug him,to hold him in her arms and let him cry on her shoulder. But, he most likely didn't want any sort of physical contact beyond this.

"Dick, I know nothing will erase what she did, but I want you to know, that...I never stopped loving you, and I will always be here by your side. You're not alone, you have me, Bruce, Jason, Wally, Tim, Babs, Alfred and the others, we will support you no matter what, because thats what family does." she replied, Dick's breathing became more stable, and his hands stopped shaking as the color returned to his face.

"I'm sorry Zee, I should've been honest with you...about alot of things, but I was scared of losing you, I guess I still am." he replied, with a sad smile. She smiled back and slowwly reached to hug him, he hugged her in his arms, he'd forgotten how much he enjoyed holding her.

"I never stopped loving you either Zee." he replied, Zatanna smiled and held him tightly. They looked over at the illusion of Tarantula slowly disappearing, Zatanna glared at her.

"Guess she was an illusion, after all."

"What did she do?" he asked.

"I'll tell you when we help Jay and Wally." she replied with a small smile as they turned to Lady Vic, still fighting Jason and Wally. The assassin glared and dodged each of them appearing behind Zatanna, pointing the gun at her head.

"I am officially annoyed, so heres how its going to go Nightwing, this bullet is faster than her spells. And because you keep finding a way to rescue them, heres how its going to go, you give yourself up or I splatter her brains everywhere." said Lady Vic, she took out another gun and pointed it at Wally and Jason, smirking at the second Robin.

Jason cursed the fact that she'd made him waste his ammunition, and although he could get the gun away from her. He couldn't risk her shooting Zatanna with the other gun.

"_Tlem eh-"_Zatanna was cut off by Lady Vic shooting her in the shoulder, Zatanna screamed and fell to the ground clutching her shoulder.

"Wait! I'll go, just let them, all of them go." said Nightwing, Lady Vic smirked. She'd won.

"Alright then, their free to go." she replied calmly, he nodded and helped Zatanna up.

"No...no..don't." she whimpered, he smiled and kissed her lips.

"Everything's going to be ok." he replied as he picked her up and handed her over to Wally, who looked up at him pleadingly.

"Dick," said Wally weakly, he couldn't believe it...after everything they'd been through...after finally renewing their friendship...this was how it was going to end?

"Take care of the team for me, ok?" he said smiling at Wally and Jason.

"Tell them I love them and to take care of each other, to be safe, and to be strong. Jaybird, you're Batman's second now, its up to you to take care of Babs and Tim, make sure they don't drive Alfred crazy ok?" and with that, Nightwing disappeared along with Lady Vic into the shadows.

* * *

**A/N: Only two or three chapters left, sorry but only Megan ans Connor's fears will be shone, thats the problem with such a huge number of characters. I can't give everyone my undivided attention. I guess this is how Teachers feel. Meh, please review.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer" Don't own YJ still**

**Thanks for the reviews/faves/follows can't tell you how much they mean to me**

**Bumbleboy92- Lady Vic wants Nightwing Dead, Dick pretty much knows whats coming, as do Jay, Zee and Wally. They know that its going to possibly be the last time they'll ever see him again.**

**As for whether he will live or not?...I'm not awnsering just yet. XD**

* * *

The three heros stood there in shock, unable to believe what had just happened. This had to be a dream it just had to... Wally held Zatanna as she cried on his shoulder. The speedster shut his eyes, tears falling down his cheeks at having lost his best friend.

They looked up as Jason growled and punched the wall, breathing heavily as he did so.

_"Dick, this is Jason." said Bruce, Jason looked up at the sixteen year old, he winced and looked down, expecting the older boy to hate him. Dick chuckled and ruffled his black hair._

_"Whats with the sad face?" he asked teasingly. Jason looked up curiously, didn't he hate him?_

_"Um, I'm the new Robin...aren't you supposed to be y'know...mad?" he asked, his green eyes glanced up at Dick expecting the older boy to agree and start yelling. He was shocked when the older boy laughed, and placed a hand on his shoulder._

_"I'm not mad at you Jaybird, I always wanted alittle brother." said Dick, with a sincere smile. Jason smiled up at him, and extended his arms out to give Dick a hug..._

Jason's hands clenched tightly into fists, recalling the advice he gave Dick. He looked over at Wally and Zatanna, with a determined expression.

"Ok guys, enoughs enough, we can't just sit here on our asses moping, we have to find a way to save Dick," said Jason. Wally and Zatanna looked up at Jason, the second Robin placed a hand on their shoulders.

"Look, Lady Vic hasn't killed him, she wants to 'play around with her food first' as Bruce would say. So, I say we find the others, rescue Dick and kick Lady Vic's ass."

the two nodded, agreeing with Jason, Wally set Zatanna down, the magician extended her hands outward.

"_wohs em erehw eht srehto era." _she said, immediately a golden arrow pointed infront of them.

"This way." said Zatanna leading the way, the trio into a couple of white martians fighting each other. one of them was winning, while the other was bruised.

"Megan snap out of it!" exclaimed Wally, Jason and Zatanna looked at each other in confusion. Megan was a green martian wasn't she? Noticing this Wally quickly told them the truth as he went over to Megan, who gasped as she reverted to her green martian form.

"Wally?Jason?Zatanna?" asked Megan in confusion as Zatanna helped her up.

"Ok, Lady Vic has us all trapped under an illusion and we're trying to find the others so we can go save Nightwing, who risked his life to try and save us." explained Wally, Megan's eyes widened Nightwing had done what? well at least that explained why she was in her true form fighting heself, it was an illusion.

Megan gasped as someone grabbed her by the wrist. The group looked to see Connor glaring intensely at Megan, he growled and pinned her against the wall.

"Connor stop its an illusion!" yelled Jason as he, Wally and Zatanna tried to get Connor off of Megan. Connor however just shrugged them off and tossed them aside like ragdolls.

"Con, its me Megan remember?" she asked hopefully.

Connor growled and gripped her wrist tighter, he wanted to crush her...it would be the only way she'd never hurt him again...never again... he shuddered as he recalled how she'd entered his mind and caused him to forget.

Tears came to Megan's eyes as she stared into his blue eyes...eyes that held so much pain and anguish.

"I'm sorry...I know its not enough to make up for what I did to you, but...please Connor...please forgive me." she cried.

"I was just so...upset and I wanted us to be ok... I messed up and didn't think how badly it would affect you...how it would affect us...I know we can't ever go back to the way we were, but can we...can we be friends?...but if you say no...I'd understand." her voice cracked as the tears fell, Connor's features softened. She sounded so sincere, and truly sorry.

"It'll take me time to fully trust you again." said Connor as he let Megan go, she nodded and added softly.

"Take all the time you need."

"Ow, well now that we've settled that, Megan will fill you in, c'mon." said Wally, as the group rushed off towards the others.

"He what!" yelled Connor in disbelief when Megan told him what happened. Surely Nightwing wouldn't be that self-sacrificing would he? He knew the younger boy had bit of a hero complex since he'd been Robin but really? Then he remembered what Jason had told him earlier. his eyes widened in horror as he realized Jason hadn't been talking about himself, but Nightwing.

" My thoughts exactly." said Megan looking down guiltily, she had judged Nightwing harshly at first upon finding out she'd mindwiped Kaldur. and now...she fully regretted it.

"Its all my fault, I should'nt have been so hard on him, I'm his friend I should've understood." said Connor glaring down at the ground. Why hadn't he listened? he looked up as Megan placed a hand on his shoulder. Jason looked back at Connor and Megan.

"No, you had a valid reason to be angry, you were hurt and betrayed and thats reason enough to be pissed, and you guys can talk this out when we get him back." replied the Jason, he felt like he was the only voice of reason right now.

"If he's alive." said Connor under his breath, making Jason roll his eyes, his brother was alive...he just had to be.

* * *

**This was an insanely hard chapter to write, I feel it didn't quite measure up to last chapter, but hey...character development right? please review**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: Don't own YJ, that honor belongs to DC**

**Thanks for the reviews faves and follows :D **

**warning: mentions of torture**

* * *

Dick stood still as Lady Vic encircled him, she chuckled and caressed his cheek. He brushed away her hand in disgust, making her chuckle once more, having finally gotten him where she wanted him.

"You know Nightwing, I so do like seeing you this way, it shows that underneath the mask...under the weopens, under the muscle, you're vulnerable." she whispered, leaning in and licking his cheek much to his disgust. A cold shiver ran down his spine, Lady Vic scoffed and spat in his face.

"Trust me Gypsy rat, that was plenty disgusting for me too." she replied, he glared up at her. He was used to remarks like that, but that still didn't give her the right to judge his family.

"Still, its got a certain, fairytale like quality to it doesn't it? Once upon a time, a king took in a lowly disease-ridden, gypsy orphan and made him a prince, prince charming later fell for a witch with skin as white as snow and hair as black as ebony. Sadly, this story won't have a happy ending." she taunted, circling around him.

Nightwing remained silent, wondering why she was just monologuing. He groaned as she jammed a knife into his side repeatedly. He fell to the ground clutching his side in pain, he screamed as kicked him down. She got on top of him and sliced open the black kevlar revealing his bare back.

The hero just lay there, he would've gotten away if he wanted to...but he made a deal, and he was going to honor that deal...He screamed as Lady Vic dug the blade into his back, and dragged it downward...

* * *

"He what!?" exclaimed Batgirl as Connor and Jason helped Tim up and led the way towards the others. Barbara bit her lip and remembered the image of Dick on the ground dead. The group had gone back for Barbara and Tim on their way to finding the others.

"No..." cried Tim, He'd never get to apologise for judging him, and not getting his side of the story. Zatanna placed a hand on Batgirl's shoulder.

"Don't worry, once we've found everyone we'll find him." said Zatanna, when they heard a sniffling noise. They turned to see a green dog rush towards them, only for the dog to turn into Beastboy.

"megan!" exclaimed Beastboy, running over and hugging his sister. Megan held him tightly and ran a hand through his green hair, she was glad he was alright.

"You're alright!" said Artemis glomping Wally and kissing him repeatedly. He smiled and hgged her tightly, greatful that at least she was here.

"Babe, I'm sorry, I acted like a jerk and-" he was interrupted by Artemis placing a finger on his lips, she smiled softly and said.

"I know, when I was under that...thing Lady Vic had us under, she told me..." she looked down, remembering the illusion, seeing Wally being tortured as Lady Vic told her Wally was afraid of losing her. After tonight, she didn't want to let Wally out of her sight at all.

"Tim!" exclaimed Cassie at the sight of the boy wonder. Robin chuckled and coughed abit before saying.

"Its fine, just a few bruises, thats not important right now we have to save Nightwing."

"Why? isn't he with you?" asked Red Arrow, making Wally scoff.

"Do you see him here Roy?" asked the speedster annoyed at the archer's question. Red Arrow glared at Wally in turn, making Artemis get between them.

"Knock it off both of you, where is he Wally?" she asked, Wally held her hand and took a deep breath before explaining once more what had transpired. The group's eyes widened in horror, Jason stepped forward and glared at them.

"He did it to save your sorry butts, wich honestly? I don't get." said Jason, glaring at the rookies. He pointed to Red Arrow and Rocket.

"You two, have an excuse, I can understand you, I'd be pissed if I was in your position too. After all, you were part of the original team." He then turned to the new recruits. Who took a step backwards, knowing how legendary Jason's temper was.

"You on the other hand do not have that excuse, Nightwing sacrificed alot for you. And you have the balls to just throw it all away like that?" he asked. L'gann stepped forward, staring Jason in the eyes.

"We were hurt just as badly by his betrayal Jason, he lied to us." argued the atlantian glaring at the second Robin.

"For good reason, the less people who knew the better. If you guys had known, then you might've held back against Aqualad or Artemis and it would've blown the whole thing. His plan saved millions of lives, and trust me when Batman finds out, and you know he will. His ass is grass, and Bats is the fucking lawnmower." exclaimed Jason.

"Hes worked hard day in and day out, trying to help you shitheads while still trying to keep watch over Gotham and Bludhaven. The guy gets barely any sleep as it is, the least you could do is treat him with some semblance of respect instead of giving him the cold shoulder!" he stopped when Zatanna paced a hand on his shoulder.

"We've all made mistakes in the past, not just Nightwing...instead of Judging him so harshly, we should've tried to see things from his point of view...I know that now, but its not too late. We're dead, and I do mean everyone of us is dead when Batman and the others return. So instead of attacking each other, lets work together to save our friend." said Zatanna softly.

The team looked at each other, in their minds they recalled how Nightwing had helped them and everything he'd done for them. And while they couldn't forgive the lies, they'd be willing to give him another chance.

"What're we standing around here talking for then, lets go." said Arsenal, prepping his gun. as they rushed off to go save their friend and leader.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I don't own YJ..or Lady Vic in all of her psychotic craziness.**

**A/N:You guys are awesome! 41 reviews! 39 faves! and 71 follows? I feel so happy that so many people like it :D**

**Cookies for you all! lol anyway, how about that new episode, So glad Blue's ok now but I is sad that YJ only has too Episodes left. darn it cartoon Network! First Sym-bionic Titan, now Young Justice? whats next Adventure Time? hmph, well at least Young Justice is (hopefully) resolving the story, unlike Symbionic Titan which got cut off without resolving anything.**

**Ok, enough rambling back to the story.**

* * *

Nightwing laid on the concrete floor, his vision was blurry and it was getting harder and harder to breathe. He closed his eyes trying to think of something else to block out the pain...He thought of his family, everyone from his parents, to Bruce,Alfred,Tim,Babs and Jason, to Wally and the rest of the young Justice team.

He coughed up some blood, making her kick him in the face.

"How dare you dirty up my lair with your filthy gypsy blood!" she yelled, pressing the blade against his skin and digging it deeper. He groaned, gritting his teeth in pain...so this was how it was going to end...well at least the others were safe right/

_Teg reh ffo fo gniwtghiN!"_ He heard Zatanna yell, Lady Vic screamed as she was thrown into the opposite wall. The team ran to Nightwing's side.

"Dude." said Wally, in disbelief, Nightwing's costume was in shreds, his skin was red and covered in bleeding scars, his arms had sustained heavy burns. Nightwing looked up at Wally, looking defeated and saddened, he groaned and lifted his hand up.

"Its ok dude, we're here you're going to be ok." said Wally, gripping his friend's hand tightly, he blinked back a few tears and glared up at Lady Vic...she was definetly going down.

"How're we gonna move him without hurting him?" asked Mal loking over at Karen, the team's technical medic.

Karen bit her lip, and looked down at Nightwing unsure of what to do or say. It hurt to see him this way...The team looked up as Superboy screamed and ran at Lady Vic in anger.

"Figure it out, we'll deal with her." commanded Jason as he, and most of the team went to fight Lady Vic, and avenge Nightwing.

"Karen?" asked Megan placing a hand on her shoulder. She could tell the other girl was deeply troubled. Karen knelt down, and gently ran her hand through his dark hair, she looked up at Zatanna.

"How good are you at healing spells?" she asked.

"Good, but healing spells take alot of time to work." explained Zatanna, trying to fight off the tears that wanted to spring forth.

"How much time?" asked Karen, wanting a definite awnser and hoping it took less time. The less time taken the better, at least that way Nightwing wouldn't have to suffer...anymore.

"It depends on the severity of the wound, it could take anywhere from a few seconds to a few days, maybe even weeks." she explained. Karen bit her lip and shut her eyes tightly, trying to come up with a plan to move him without hurting him or making things worse.

* * *

Lady Vic dodged all of their attacks, when Rocket captured her in a forcefield.

"Same old trick again Rocket, well I suppose not all dogs learn new tricks." said Lady Vic calmly, Raquel glared at her she stopped when Aqualad placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Give us one good reason why we shouldn't kill you where you stand." said Jason the assasin smirked at the second boywonder.

"Go ahead, however I can assure you, it won't make you feel better. I still won, Nightwing will die and thats that." she replied, Jason growled and punched the forcefield around her making her giggle.

"Such anger issues, Jason you should really see someone about that." she teased. Jason growled ready to lunge again when Wally stepped forward.

"Why?" he asked, Lady Vic tilted her head in an almost childlike manner.

"Why what? be more specific." she replied, Wally narrowed his eyes, still staring at her. He wanted awnsers and he was going to get them, no matter what.

"Why do you want him dead? what did he do to desrve this?" he asked, venom in his voice.

"I will tell you what he did, he came to Bludhaven and disrupted my master's teachings, together we were going to make the city, and soon the world bend to its knees. And then Nightwing came along, although I must admit he is a very adversary, he is still a thorn in my side.

So, after he and Tarantula klled my master, well I decided to make the old saying An eye for an eye, reality. by utilizing Nightwing's ultimate weakness. Your team, I used illusions to trick you, and hopefully crush your spirits. I can see however, that the ladder didn't work." she explained, examining Kid Flash up and down, she leaned forward slightly.

"I'm surprised though, you-" She was interrupted by Impulse and Artemis getting infront of Wally defensively.

"Don't even think about it." said Impulse, beside him Artemis aimed an arrow at Lady Vic's head.

"Go ahead and shoot that arrow, you'll be doing me a favor." she replied, making Artemis narrow her eyes and draw the string back. Ready to shoot.

"No." came a weak voice. They looked up at Nightwing, leaning on Mal for support. He was no longer bleeding, but he was still very, very weak.

"Don't stoop to her level." he said weakly,much to the team's surprise.

"You're kidding, she nearly killed you and you don't want her dead? " asked Red Arrow in disbelief. He wondered if Nightwing was too forgiving or too stupid to let someone as dangerous Lady Vic go.

Jason narrowed his eyes.

"He's right if any of you killed, you'd never forgive yourselves, I on the other hand have no problem with killing." said Jason, aiming a gun at Lady Vic who smiled at him in childlike glee. He growled and cocked the gun, Tim stood infront of Lady Vic much to the shock of everyone.

"What are you doing?" he asked in a dangerously low voice.

"We are going to have a talk, man to man, Robin to Robin." said Tim, throwing Jason's words back in his face.

"Yeah shes a villain, and trust me I'd want nothing more than to kill her myself. But if we do kill, it will prove we're just as cowardly as she is Jay, Batman doesn't want to kill for a reason, he knows if he does kill he won't stop. And possibly neither will we, we'll find some way to justify it and constantly make up excuse after excuse, killing criminal after criminal until finally, we will be the very things we try so hard to stop." said Tim, Jason lowered his gun knowing his little brother was right.

"Rocket, take her to Belle Reve." said Kaldur, Rocket nodded as Blue beetle made a hole in the wall with his sonic boom.

Rocket flew out to take her to Belle reve. The bioship flew in through the hole, Mal and Wally helped Nightwing get into the bioship. Quickly followed by the others.

* * *

**Ok, for those who don't know, they were on the top level which was how Rocket could fly out and The bioship fly in.**

**One more chapter to go! XD**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: Don't own Young Justice.**

**A/N:So, maybe this isn't the last chapter, theres still so much I have planned...****Anyway onward! ;D**

* * *

"He's stable now, but it'll take awhile until hes' fully healed...in the mean time though, Batman and the others are back and they want a word with us." said Zatanna, no one dared to move or speak. They all just stood their, knowingwhat was in store, their eyes fixated on Nightwing laying on the bed...pale as a sheet.

It was strange, seeing their leader laying on the bed hooked up to so many machines and tubes. It stung, because out of all of them, they never expected Nightwing to be the one in this situation.

"Lets get this over with." said Wally, holding Artemis closely. The two retired heros looked into each other's eyes, trying to seek comfort with the other. Artemis nodded and held his hand tightly as the group made their way down the hall...

* * *

"Explain yourselves, now." ordered Batman, he and the other league members who'd gone to Rimboar stood tall. And glared down at them with cold, judgemental gazes, as if saying.

_'We gave you one job, and you blew it.'_

Kaldur, Artemis and Wally stepped forward, their heads bowed in shame. They knew this was going to happen, and they were fully prepared to face the consequences.

"After Tula died, Nightwing had come up with a plan to infiltrate The Light, he was going to go undercover as Deathstroke's apprentice...until I stopped him and decided to infiltrate by 'betraying' the team and joining my father Black Manta." explained Kaldur, he looked up at Aquaman, who gave him a small encouraging nod.

After the ordeal, he'd expected his King to be angry...and although he had been disappointed that Kaldur had not confided in him. King Orin had not been angry, but more relieved than anything.

"But, then Kaldur needed help...and again, Nightwing said he'd volunteer...I offered to go instead." said Wally, looking up at Flash, who nodded understandingly. Deep down, Wally felt abit relieved that his uncle wasn't mad...at least he hoped he wasn't.

"I knew though, that more than anything Wally wanted a normal life. So, I went instead." explained Artemis looking up at Green Arrow, her father figure and mentor for any sign of anger or disappointment. The three looked at Zatanna who stood beside Artemis and looked at Dr. Fate.

"I gave her a glamor charm, and with it she became Tigress and infiltrated The Light by Kaldur's side without any of us knowing." she replied, beside her Megan and Superboy stepped forward much to their shock.

"I had assumed Kaldur had killed Artemis, and so I mindwiped Kaldur...had Artemis not dealt with Psimon, the plan would've been revealed to The Light...because of this, I wasn't in the state of mind to look deep enough into Green Beetle's mind. Where I told them he was good, and he put Blue Beetle on mode." said Megan, looking up at the Martian Manhunter, who turned away from her in disappointment.

Finally Superboy was the last to speak.

" When Blue Beetle was on mode, he took us all down...I should've been able to stop him and save the others myself...but I couldn't and in doing so let the others be captured. Were it not for Arsenal, none of us would be here."

The new members of the team looked at the originals infront of them...not one of them mentioned the new recruits and had instead chosen to blame themselves...to say they were worried was an understatement. After all, they were a family, and after what they'd just gone through, they did not want to be seperated...again.

The original members of the team (minus Nightwing) held hands and bowed their heads, their eyes shut tight.

The Justice League looked to each other, mentally debating what to do, when each of the mentors stepped infront of their specific sidekicks.

"Kaldur Ahm of Atlantis, I hereby revoke your identity as Aqualad, you are to return to Atlantis first thing in the morning." orderd Aquaman, it hurt him and broke his heart to do so...but it was what needed to be done.

"But My King, Kaldur had good intentions, he should not be punished!" exclaimed L'gann, who stopped when Kaldur smiled warmly.

"It is alright L'gann, I will be alright, it is what must be done." said Kaldur, L'gann shook his head...no this wasn't couldn't be happening

"Wally West of Central city, I...I h-hereby revoke your Identity as Kid F-Flash," said Barry, Wally smiled and hugged his uncle to show that there were no hard feelings.

Impulse shook his head and turned away from his grandfather, not wanting to face him, he looked up at Blue and Cassie as they patted his shoulder comfortingly.

"Artemis Crock of Gotham city, I hereby revoke your identity as Artemis, you and Wally are heading back to Stanford in the morning." said Green Arrow, beside him, Black Canary was holding back tears...they'd had such high hope for Artemis, for all of them.

Artemis nodded and looked down at her feet, before looking up at Arsenal and Red Arrow, her pseudo big brothers. they hugged her, tightly...she returned it and held them tightly.

Zatanna glared up at Dr. Fate, he was not her father, and really shouldn't have been telling her what to do. But really what other choice was there?

"Zatanna Zatarra, of Sunnyvale, I hereby revoke your Justice League membership and your identity as Zatanna, you will be sent to your grandmother's." said Dr. Fate, Zatanna nodded still glaring at him. Her hands balled up into fists

She smiled at Barbara who gave her shoulder a reassuring squeeze.

Megan looked up at her uncle J'onn expectantly, tears streaming down her cheeks...she knew what was coming.

"M'gann M'rzz of Mars, I hereby revoke your identity as Ms. Martian, you are to return to Mars in the morning.

"You can't do that!" yelled Beast boy running up to Megan and clinging to her, he didn't want to lose her...she was his sister, and all he had left of his mother. He closed his eyes tightly...the images of his mother's death playeed over and over

"Please don't go M'gann." he cried, hugging her as tightly as he could...Megan hugged him back and looked up at J'onn.

"Please Uncle J'onn, don't make me leave Gar, he needs me." she pleaded, Gar looked up at the Martian manhunter pleadingly... Surely he wouldn't take her away...right?

"Very well, you are to stay in Bludhaven, to keep an eye on him closely." he replied, the two hugged each other tightly... Having narrowly avoided seperation.

"Connor Kent of Metropolis, I revoke your identity as Superboy, you're to report to Smallville in the morning." said Superman, placing a hand on Connor's shoulder. Connor nodded, looking down at the ground unable to look his father in the eye. Mal and Karen hugged Connor who struggled to hold in tears about leaving the only family he'd ever known.

Barbara looked up at Batman, tears brimming in her blue eyes.

"Nightwing and Tim are resting, Jason is with them...you might want to wait a few weeks." she replied coldly, she understood this had to be done, but after everything they'd been through tonight...why couldn't they wait a little longer?

Batman nodded and made his way down the hall, to go check up on his sons.

Diana looked over at the rest of the recruits, who awaited their punishment.

"As for the rest of you, you're suspended from missions and training for a month." she replied, Wondergirl stepped forward and nodded.

"Understood, my lady." said Cassie, startling Diana...Wondergirl never called her that.

And with that the Justice League left, leving the team to say their goodbyes.

"Hey guys, how's Nigh-...guys?" said Rocket, looking at the team in confusion...why were they so sad?

"Raquel, there is something I have to tell you." said Aqualad, hugging her close to his chest.


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer:I do not own any of Nightwing's rogue gallery nor do I own Young Justice.**

**A/N: Ok, hint hint, I don't like making characters OOC, and the Justice League, while they did have good reasons for kicking off Aqualad, Ms. M, Wally and Artemis, were OOC in dismissing Superboy and Zatanna...now think back to an earlier chapter...How did Lady Vic get them to the warehouse in the first place?Remember in the very first pisode how Batman and the others commended the team even after they broke the rules?**

**;p You seriously did't think I'd make them that cruel did you?**

* * *

Raquel hugged Kaldur tightly, she knew that The League was angry over the deception, but to actually kick off most of the team? it was inconceivable and filled her with so much rage.

"But, this can't be the end! we're friends!...no family!" yelled Cassie, at the injustice of it all.

"Unfortunately, it cannot be helped we lied and betrayed you, and for that we are sorry." said Kaldur, solemnly. He thought back to all of the good times he'd had with everyone...how they were once a team.

Batgirl furrowed her eyebrows in deep thought. Yes they had done something wrong...except for Connor and Zatanna.

"Zee, did you know what Nightwing was going to use that charm for?" she asked curiously. Zatanna looked away for a slpit second before looking up at Barbara.

"No, I didn't all he told me was that it was for a mission." she replied, not knowing where Babs was going with this. Red Arrow lifted an eyebrow before turning to the magician.

"Other than that though, did you know Artemis was going into hiding?" he asked, Zatanna shook her head wondering why she was being questioned.

"Superboy, besides losing the fight to me, did you do anything else concerning the plan?" asked Blue Beetle, Connor looked down at the ground pensively...had he? he had found out about the plan after Megan's kidnapping, and lost the fight...that was about it.

"No." he awnsered, just as confused as Zatanna was.

"Isn't it odd that the two team members who did nothing wrong also got the boot?" asked Barbara, her eyes fixated on Connor and Zatanna. If there was one thing being Batman's sidekick had taught her, it was to be properly cautious and paranoid...especially when it came to tiny details.

"I mean, Kaldur and Artemis went undercover and put themselves at risk, I can understand why The League would revoke your identities...M'gann I can slightly understand, she did mindwipe Kaldur and almost exposed you to the Light...Wally, kept your dirty little secret and even wanted to go undercover himself... but all Connor did was lose a fight. If his membership was revoked for losing a fight, why weren't we revoked when we lost the fight too?" she asked, Connor's eyes widened...now he knew where she was going with this.

"And Zatanna, yes she gave Artemis the means to go under cover, but she didn't know that Nightwing was using her charm for that purpose. Even if Dr. Fate is in control of Zatara's body, wouldn't your father say something to defend you?" she continued, the group looked at Batgirl mouths agape.

"So, you're saying that wasn't the League?" asked Mal, Batgirl nodded and smiled up at him.

"Correct Watson, Remember how Lady Vic got us there in the first place? by pretending to be Batman, We couldn't tell then either...what if she did the same thing, only with the entire League? After all Nightwing has more than one enemy...and I know one of them is really, really good at changing his appearance...how do you think they changed Tarantula's appearance into Talia? Or taught Lady Vic that little trick she pulled?" asked Batgirl, when she noticed out of the corner of her eye Raquel looking to the hallway anxiously.

"What is it Raquel? nervous?" she asked, suspiciously Raquel chuckeled and scratched the back of her neck.

"Nervous?me?" awnsered Raquel averting her gaze from Batgirl's looming figure and intense bat-glare.

"Its funny, I thought you said your forcefields weren't sound proof...wouldn't you have heard it if Lady Vic used her communicator." stated Batgirl stepping towards Raquel.

"Ok Babs, saying that it wasn't the League is one thing but Raquel?" asked Wally, he knew the Bat family was paranoid but really? although it didn't help that alot of what Barbara said made sense.

"Yeah! not to mention, Lady Vic nearly drove you crazy, so why should we believe you?" she asked defensively when Barbara smirked.

"And, just how would you know what she did to me, when you weren't there." said Barbara with a smirk. Raquel glared and pushed Kaldur away a growl emitted from the girl as she peeled off her skin. Revealing a woman in a fullbody gray suit with large Black lenses over her eyes.

"Guess we know how good of a detective you are Babsy, daddy would be so proud." she mocked. The team got into a fighting stance. She giggled and stood there calmly.

"Where is Rocket?" asked Kaldur glaring at her. Making her giggle more clearly having a "fun" time, so this was the great Young Justice team?

"She's busy, and if you want her back, then give us what we want...Nightwing." she replied, the team stood at attention when Wally's eyes widened... "Batman" had gone down the hall into Nightwing's room and hadn't returned since.

The speedster turned and ran down the hall, mentally telling the team and preparing himself for whover was in Nightwing's room.

* * *

Jason sat in the room, feeling extremely tired. He groaned and rubbed his eyes trying to stay awake, the adrenaline from earlier had all but evaprated. The Red Hood was extremely tired, he looked at his brothers on the hospital beds...His gaze resting on Tim...

It had been his fault...If only Lady Vic hadn't injected him with whatever that thing was. It made him sick to think that he had hurt his brother, in the same way the Joker had hurt him. He sighed and rubbed his temples when he heard the door open.

Something in the pit of Jason's stomach told him something was wrong. He looked up to see Bruce walk in...no...not Bruce...someone else...he could feel it.

"Who the hell are you?" he asked, the thing wearing Bruce's skin turned and bashed Jason's head against the wall, making him fall on the floor bleeding.

Tim's eyes widened under the covers...he was trapped in the room with...something edging closer and closer towards Nightwing, having taken his toughest brother out of commision...and there was nothing Tim could do about it.


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice, nor Nightwing's rogue gallery. **

**A/N: Sorry for the cliffhanger but, unfortuantely I do need to use those from time to time...even though I hate them just as much as you do...especially when its a long wait between updates.**

**I know Wally isn't really The Garricks' grandson, but he most likely treats them as grandparents just as the treat him like a grandson.**

* * *

The thing ripped off Bruce's skin, revealing a man in a grey costume, thar looked like a golem or a gargoyle. He chuckled and stood next to Nightwing's bedside.

"Ah, Nightwing so this is how it ends, it was a worthy fight...and you were an even worthier opponent. But sadly our time together is up...I will miss our confrontations. As I said, you were a worthy adversary." Brutale held the knife to Nightwing's throat, when Kid Flash ran in and pinned the assassin to the wall.

"Flash boy, its been awhile tell me how is the archer, is she as good as they say?" he asked, Wally growled and punched him in the face.

"Leave them alone." ordered Wally, he was sick and tired of everyone constantly going after his loved ones. Sick of all the crap Nightwing had gone through tonight.

"And what will you do if I don't? You're a joke, a kid who gave up when it got too tough for you to handle. and even when you were someone, you were a laughingstock. No one even bothered to remember your name did they Kid? They called you Speedy and Flash boy instead, and that girl of yours? Shes only using you to make herself think she'd good...once she wakes up out of this hero phase. Shes gonna dump your ass and find herself a real man." he taunted, as he laughed. Wally's fists clenched tighter as anger radiated off of him.

"Face iy Flash Boy you're nothing but a pathetic, loser who needs to die in a ditch." said Brutale with a cruel sneer.

Kid Flash punched him in the face again rapidly, making him disorientated before swinging his leg and making him fly into the opposite wall.

" My name is Kid Flash, grandson of the original Flash, sidekick and nephew of the second Flash, first cousin and future mentor of Impulse. I am one of the founders and original members of the Young Justice Team. I saved her majesty Queen Perdita singlehandedly. I helped stop The Reach and The Light, I have faced villains better, stronger and definetly better looking than you. I have the best friends in the world, and the hottest, most amazing girlfriend ever. I am the fastest boy alive, and you just ticked me off!" He exclaimed as kicked Bruale through the wall.

Tim's eyes widened, he had no idea Wally could get that angry...'note to self, never get on Wally's bad side' he thought to himself, as he got up and went to go help Jason when Wally turned to him.

"Get back in that bed and do not leave it until you're absolutely, 100 %, healed." he ordered, Tim hopped back in bed. Not wanting to go against an angry Wally, The speedster went over to Jason who groaned in pain.

"Heh, way to kick ass Wallman." muttered Jason as Wally bandaged him up.

Brutale groweled and stood up, he was a master assassin, and he was not about to lose to the laughingstock of all sidekicks.

He roared and ran at Wally when Ked Flash quickly dodged and kicked him in the solar plexus, throwing him backwards and knocking him through the hole onto the floor unconscious.

"And that is why you don't mess with the West." said Wally, posing heroically making Jason groan.

"Seriously? That joke was so bad, it hurt worse than the head injury." said Jason, Wally smiled and stuck his tongue out at the second Robin.

"You're just jelous Jaybird." he awnsered making Jason roll his eyes smiling softly.

* * *

Mouse dodged the attacks, laughing all the while.

"Really? this is the best you can do? pathetic." she taunted when a forcefield ensnared her and tossed her into the opposite wall.

"And that is why you do not tie me up, leave me with Lady Vic and leave me for dead!" exclaimed Rocket zooming over and punching mouse in the abdomen and roundhouse kicking her down.

"Sorry I'm late guys, I just had to escape from Lady psycho and her friends." said Rocket, the others looked at her warily, how were they to know it was really Raquel and not another imposter?

Raquel smiled up at Aqualad and held his hands, her brown eyes gazed deeply into his grey ones...Kaldur smiled and cupped her cheek in his hand. He'd know her eyes anywhere, they were so full of warmth and love...this was definetly Raquel.

"It it you, I'd recognize those eyes anywhere." he said softly, as they leaned in and kissed each other.

"Well, mystery solved." said Wally, dragging over the unconcious body of Brutale.

"This guy is our shapeshifter, I remember him from an old case of ours he almost got Nightwing before I stepped in." he replied, Artemis smiled and kissed his cheek.

"How did they ambush you?" asked Megan looking back at Raquel curiously, Rocket looked down at the ground.

"I was just outside of Belle Reve when Brutale and Mouse showed up, my guess is she had 'em waiting for her...and because I had to keep Lady contained, they overpowered me and tied me up... then I saw Mouse take out this white body suit out of a bag. She put it on and made it look like me...trust me its worse than it sounds." she explained, vividly remembering the suit.

"But, what about the "League?" asked Beast boy remembering the fake Justice League.

"Apprehended." said Batman, the real Batman followed by the rest of real League.

"We were on our way over, when we saw them take our skins off and reveal themselves a few miles away." explained Wonder woman, The Young Justice Team looked at each other warily. Although the punishment given to them hadn't been real, they were certain this time, they wouldn't be so lucky.

"So, um...punishment...is" Superboy was interrupted by Superman placing a reassuring hand on the younger boy's shoulder.

" We'll discuss it later, for now though you should get some rest, you've had quite the traumatic night." said the man of steel kindly...Connor smiled up at him, this was definetly Superman.


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: Well here we are at the actual finale of To trust again, I still don't own Young Justice and its characters or any of Nightwing's rogue gallery**

**Thanks to all of you guys for reviewing,favoriting and following, you guys all rock! **

**XD, well get ready ladies gents, after today theres only one episode of young justice left, lets hope for the best! by the way this episode kicked ass! lol, ok please review and onward!**

* * *

"Bruce is that really you this time?" asked Tim, seeing the Dark knight enter the hospital room.

"Its him." said Jason, holding his aching head. He could tell from the way Bruce carried himself and walked, that it was actually Bruce this time around. Bruce placed a hand on his second son's shoulder.

"Are you alright?" he asked in concern, Jason brushed his hand away. He still hadn't forgiven Bruce for what he'd done.

"You're being very hypocritical Jason, forgiving Nightwing and the others but not me?" said Bruce gently, Jason immediately stood up and glared at Batman. The man who had abandoned him, and not even tried to avenge him. His green eyes narrowed in fury. On the bed Tim looked from Bruce to Jason and back wondering where this was going.

"Hypocritical? Bruce I wasn't mad because Dick told me about his plan...He told me because he knows I have abandonment issues and didn't want me to slip off the edge. Artemis and Kaldur, their my family and if I hadn't known, there is no doubt in my mind, that I probably would've killed Black Manta for making Kaldur "kill" her...But, I'm not so biased that I can't see why the others are fucking pissed.

I can forgive him for putting them in danger because their capable, but I can also see the other side of things." he explained, Bruce narrowed his eyes.

"If you can do that for him then why not me Jason? I loved you like my own son...I still do...do you think I don't worry about you? because I do. I worry about you everyday, I worry if the next time we see each other it will be in the morgue...again. I understand, you're upset with me...but there is no reason for it...haven't you learned anything from this night?" he asked, making Jason look down at the ground, Bruce had a point.

He looked at Dick on the hospital bed, laying there nearly dead.

_"I'm sorry Dick, I should've been there...I shoul'dve...this is all my fault." said Jason, trying hard not to cry as Zatanna preformed spells on his brothers to keep them stable. He should've protected Dick better...should've known Barbara's fear...should've broken out of the poison._

_Lady Vic had nearly killed his family...and he wanted to make him pay..._

_'But will it make you feel any better Jason?' came a small voice in the back of his mind, he assumed it was one of the others...but the voice sounded strangely like Bruce._

_He looked at Dick and Tim, Barbara was crying trying to comfort them...it would make him feel better to do away with the one who'd caused them pain...wouldn't it? yes he'd be avenging them, but...that still wouldn't make Dick and Tim better...so, was this how Bruce had felt?...had he wanted to murder Joker after Jay's death?... he thought back to the illusion Lady Vic had made him see...no he wouldn't..._

_Jason had trusted his stepmother...and she'd let him down...trusted his father...who sold him out...trusted his mother...who sold him out...trusted Bruce, and he'd let Jason's murderer run free...Dick and the team had been the only ones to not let him down._

But after Bruce's words...he was beginning to doubt himself even.

"Jason, I did want to kill Joker...not a day goes by when I haven't thought of it...but, If I do...then I'll never come back from the line...and although I don't agree with your methods, I will always love you...and...I'm sorry for not being there...for not getting there in time...but, I will never kill...I hope you understand." said Bruce, hoping to appeal to his second son. Jason sighed, he looked at his brothers, Tim smiled and gave him a small nod.

"Like I said before Bruce, I forgive you for me dying that was never the issue, but I can see where you're coming from. I'm just...angry, and worried and...and...Dick better make it out because if he doesn't, I'm going to drag his body to the Lazarus pit, ressurect him and kill him again for making me worry." said Jason tears trailing down his cheeks.

Now Bruce understood, he was upset about Dick, seeing him this way reminded Jason of his death...and it scared him.

"I wanted to kill her Bruce, I wanted to kill her for Dick...for Tim...for babs...for everyone, but I just fucking couldn't, because Tim...he...he stopped me, and he said something that made me think. I'm not afraid of crossing that line, you know I'm not, but I just couldn't do it...I'm a coward." he replied sadly, Bruce gently placed a hand on Jason's shoulder.

"You are not a coward Jason, killing someone especially someone who has hurt you isn't cowardice, its strength."

said the Dark knight, Jason smiled up at him he'd finally made Bruce proud...maybe there was a chance that the could heal from this.

"Now, why don't you explain what happened." said Bruce, listening intently as Jason and Tim filled him in on the events of that night...on the bed, Dick smiled.

* * *

_2 months later_

Dick groaned as he struggled to pull on his shirt, although his back was healed. It still hurt to do even the most basic of things, like put on a shirt for example.

"Easy, you shouldn't do things by yourself just yet." chided Zatanna as she helped him pull on his shirt. Zatanna had stayed with Dick in his apartment and helped nurse him and provide for him during the two months.

Today the team was going to stand before the League, and explain themselves. Having decided to wait until Nightwing and Robin were fully healed. As well as making sure Black Canary had dealt with any underlying psychological scars and trauma.

"Wish me luck." said Dick smiling down at Zatanna as he held her in his arms, she smiled and kissed his cheek.

"You won't need it but, _doog kcul._" she whispered in his ear, he looked into her blue eyes...eyes that had captivated him the moment he'd seen her.

"Zatanna, are...are we..." She placed a finger to his lips and smiled up at him.

"As long as there are no more secrets between us, then yes we're ok." she replied, when Dick's phone rang.

"Hello?" he awnsered,

"Dude, where is my future best man and Artemis' future maid of honor?" asked Wally, Dick chuckled. Wally had asked Artemis to marry him, and had constantly brought it up, as they busied themselves with the wwedding preperations.

"Isn't it kind of wierd you're not out of college yet and you're already getting married?" he asked, Wally scoffed and said.

"Dude, we're graduating in a few months, it totally isn't plus we're totally made for each other, anyway Artemis says to get your butts over here before she drags you over." Dick rolled his eyes.

"Tell Arty to stay traught, we'll be there soon." said Dick before hanging up and heading off with Zatanna to the nearest Zeta tube.

* * *

"He says they're on their way." said Wally, as the rest of the team awaited outside the meeting hall. They were worried, after all they needed Nightwing and the thers, they were family.

"You'll do fine." said Rocket smiling up at Kaldur who was holding her son, Amistad in his arms. Amistad giggled as he looked up at Kaldur, who smiled down at him...It had come as a shock to him when Raquel had told him that she'd been a single mother as well as a hero. When he'd asked for the identity of Amistad's real father, Raquel hadn't awnsered.

She probably wasn't ready to tell him he figured, still he loved Amistad, and vowed to be a good father...much better than his own.

"Thank you my love." he replied graciously as he kissed her, they chuckled as Amistad stuck out his tongue in disgust.

"Ami!" Amistad immediately struggled to get out of Kaldur's grasp, wanting to go play with Lian.

Red Arrow made a small play area and set Lian down, followed by Amistad.

"Hey, us superhero parents have to stick together and that includes playdates." said Red Arrow, Raquel and Kaldur smiled at Red Arrow, who'd taken to bring Lian over to play with Amistad, the minute he found out about the boy.

He turned to Artemis and Wally with a cocky grin.

"Not that thats an invitation to start early of course." he teased making Artemis blush and Wally laugh.

"Hey aunt Lian, hey uncle Amistad just wait a few months and you'll have your future teammates to play with." said Bart smiling down at the two babies who were too busy playing.

"Future what?" asked Red Arrow, Kaldur and Raquel.

"Oops spoilers."said Bart, Jaime and Cassie rolled their eyes, and poked Bart in the sides. Making him chuckle.

"ok, we're here." said Dick, as he and Zatanna walked in through the Zeta tuve.

"How're you feeling?" asked Jason, Tim and Barbara looked up expectantly. He smiled and ruffled Jason's hair much to the younger man's annoyance.

"Alittle bit better than before, thanks Jaybird." he replied with a small smile.

"How about you guys?" he asked, Tim shrugged as did Jason.

"Pretty much the same, at least it doesn't hurt as much as it used to." said Tim massaging his side, Jason wrapped an arm around Tim's shoulder sympathetically.

"How about you Babs." he asked, Barbara smiled up at him.

"I'm ok, thanks." she replied, when Black Canary opened the door and nodded. The team stepped through and stood before the League.

* * *

"Dick Grayson, Kaldur Ahm, Wallace West, M'gann M'rzz and Artemis Crock please step forward."ordered Batman, the five members of the team immediately did so.

"Explain yourselves." said Diana, Dick immediately stepped forward,explained the plan and how'd they'd defeated The Reach and The Light.

The League looked at each other before Batman stood before Dick. Dick stood strong and looked him in the eye expecting Bruce to yell at him, when Bruce smiled.

The rest of the team gasped at the sight, Beastboy leaned in and whispered to L'gann and Robin.

"Quick someone get the camera", making them chuckle softly.

"You've done us proud, I understand how hard it must've been for you to do this Nightwing, but in the end everything did turn out right. And we couldn't be any more proud of each and every one of you, for saving the Earth Therefore, the team will not be disbanded." he replied, the others looked up at Batman happily.

"However, you will be suspended from duty in order to let your wounds heal, and Ms. Martian you're to undergo training under your uncle to better control your mental powers." he ordered, Megan and Dick smiled at each other, they could live with that.

He turned to Wally and Artemis, who held each others hands.

"Firstly, congradulations on your engagement, secondly, I want to know where you stand, are you coming out of retirement fully or only when you are needed." he asked, Wally and Artemis looked at each other, they'd discussed it the night before.

Retirement had been great, but it was nothing compared to saving your friends and helping others. It felt good to be back in unform, besides with The Light and The Reach gone, there was nothing they had to fear anymore.

"We're back on duty, but with the Young Justice team." said Wally,

"We decided to not join the League just yet, if thats alright." said Artemis, Batman nodded he understood.

"Very well, Wally, Artemis, you and Kaldur will be suspended for two months just as Nightwing will be." he ordered.

"And with that this meeting is adjouned." said Superman, with a small smile. The team turned and hugged each other greatful they were going to stay together, and that was how it was going to reamin for awhile.

* * *

**So, I'm thinking, should I do a sequel to this story?**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey everone this is just a note thanking everyone for enjoying the story you rock! :D**

**Also, I have made a prequel to this stoery, incase some of you missed it.**

**Young Justice:Under the Red Hood, to get you guys pumped up for the sequel! Where we'll see the return of an old enemy of Nightwing's, some Chalantness, and a whole lot of epicness lol.**

**In Under The Red Hood, we'll get to see how exactly the new recruits met Jason, and his feelings when he fisrt found out about Dick's plan.**

**Its in my channel, so don't miss it!**

**Also, after I do this series, you think I should do a Young Justice Next Gen? comment your thoughts on the sequel, prequel, and whether you'd be interested in any of these, plus a next gen.**

**please review or pm, your response and once again, thank you and have a nice day.**


End file.
